


We Need You

by NeoCortex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A whole shit-ton of original characters., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Love you guys!, Nobody is Dead, Not even gonna lie., Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So a heads up there y'all., So that would explain any confusion if you have any., The Salvatorio family is a product of my ADHD addled brain., These tags might multiply more.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels useless. Why do they keep him around? Maybe some time away will do some good?<br/>Hey, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why do they keep him around?

        He’s not really sure why they keep him around. Well other than his serious research skills and his last minute hair brained ideas that work but really shouldn’t; Stiles Stilinski doesn’t have a clue why the pack keeps him around.

In order:  Derek’s the Alpha so they follow his leadership without question- save for Scott on occasion.

Scott’s the True Alpha- the right hand man after Derek what he says goes; basically Scott decided he didn’t want to be in charge. So he deflects to Derek. Then Jackson who tends to waver between an Omega and a Beta from time to time but mostly he’s more like Scott’s Beta- and that just makes no kind of sense to Stiles.

Then there is Lydia who seems to have rules all her own- she’s not Were, but she’s not human. She defies Werewolf logic but she’s pack and special. But then, Banshees usually are.

Then there is the Sour-pack original trio- Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. All are different variations of speed and strength that can only beat Scott up on a good day when they work together. Stiles still thinks that’s funny.

There is also Cora and Peter- both are Hales and there are times that Stiles would bet that Peter was the one that taught Cora how to be the perfect creepy creeper that she is.

Then you have the former Alpha-pack Alphas- Ethan and Aiden. Ethan is Danny’s on again off again boyfriend and Aiden just picks up whatever girl is interested in him that week.

Then you have the pack odd balls. Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura. Malia is a Werecoyote and Kira is a Kitsune. Both of their stories are for another time. Just know that both are kick ass and make Stiles feel inferior even more.

And then there is Allison, Danny and himself. Having Allison around, he can understand. It’s gotta be nice having a hunter in pack that can give them inside information on what the rest of the hunters in the area- i.e. her family- are doing concerning whatever big baddy is in town.

Whatever research Stiles or Lydia can’t seem to pick up is where Danny comes in. Boy can hack into any major database and find the secrets even the Pope wouldn’t want people to know.

But why they have or even keep Stiles around is beyond him.

He’s human. He’s always getting beat up, caught by whatever monster is around, unintentionally getting used as bait, constantly getting shot at, thrown, being broken in whatever way the bad guys think amusing, and not to mention he never shuts up.

Except for now.

Now as he watches the rest of the pack collaborate on a plan for not only the next full moon, but for catching and disposing of the stupid Wendigo that’s loose in the woods Stiles really finds himself wondering about this.

The plan is happening without him and part of him knew it would as he’s human and can very easily get hurt or killed; but the other part of him feels hurt that he’d be left out of this. Heck even Allison is in on this plan- but again, she’s a hunter.

It isn’t until Stiles is leaving Allison’s house with Scott in the passenger seat now that he mutters darkly, “I don’t even know why you guys keep me around, it isn’t like you need me for anything.” He pulls away from the curb before any one of the Argents can creep on his window.

He’s pointedly ignoring Scott’s incredulous look but can’t ignore the following words, “Dude, you’re pack. We need you.” There was something else in Scott’s voice and words but he didn’t really care to pick it apart for once.

“Yeah, pack.” The ride to Scott’s and then to his own home is very silent from that point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, this will definitely be eventual Sterek. It might even get a bit... rough... We'll see.


	2. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of Italy

          Stiles is sitting on the edge of his bed when his dad knocks and walks in. “Stiles, you awake?”

The lights are off in his room and the only light is the streetlamp outside; so it’s a valid question that he doesn’t even feel like being sarcastic to. “Yeah.”

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Sheriff Stilinski snaps on the overhead leaving Stiles blinking at the sudden assault to his sense of sight.

“Because I feel like being a creature of the night! God Dad warn a guy next time!” He rubs his eyes to clear them- which everyone knows doesn’t really work- and then blinks hazily as his dad comes into fuzzy focus.

John chuckles a bit as he watches his son for a moment before asking, “Have you thought about what I said?”

“About the trip?”

John nods and takes a seat on the bed beside Stiles, “Yeah, I mean I honestly think you need to do it. And I’m more than willing to let you.”

“What’s the catch?” Stiles is pretty sure there is one. Like Dad has to be with him at all times and whatever.

“Just that you’ll be staying with one of my cousins that lives there.” Well that was less of a catch then he thought it would be. More of a precaution that he didn’t have to deal with not knowing anyone there.

“Oh. Okay.”

“And that you have to call me at least once every single day.” There it was.

“Wait, so you’re really not gonna go with me?” Stiles hasn’t really been out of town farther than Anaheim without his dad and John was really suggesting he take this trip.

This trip consisted of him getting on a plane and flying out of the US and into Italy just for Stiles to get some time away from home. But John was suggesting he go alone. And that was sort of new for him. And it wasn’t because he had gotten used to a Pack mentality; but because he’d be away from his dad for longer than a week. Longer and farther than he’d ever been since before his mom had died.

“Stiles?” He hadn’t thought he’d been quiet that long until his dad said his name. “So what do you say? You gonna go when school lets out for the summer?”

He knew his dad already had a ticket waiting for him should he say yes and yet part of him still didn’t know if he wanted to go yet.

“Give me a little bit longer, Dad.” Stiles frowned a bit as he looked to the elder Stilinski again, “I’ll let you know soon.”

John nodded and gave his son a pat on the thigh as he stood and started for the bedroom door. “Alright, well, I’ll see you in the morning.” 


	3. Absolutely Useless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is annoyed.

            The weekend came quickly and with it the end of the second to last week of school before summer. And Stiles still didn’t know if he wanted to go to Italy or not.

He spent most of the morning combing through several books on the county’s history and even looked up some things online. Growing up he’d been exposed to a little bit of Italian so he knew he’d at least get by for a little bit on his own in the country but if he wanted to do anything major or have a conversation with someone he’d have to have his dad’s cousin with him.

No worries there.

But still, he couldn’t make up his mind.

His phone ringing put it out of his mind for now as he answered it on the third trill of his ringer, “Y’ello?”

It was Scott on the other end.

“Yeah, I’ll take you over. But why can’t you ride your bike? Or run for that matter, I mean you’re faster than my Jeep-“

“Right, okay, but still…”

“Yeah, I okay. Yeah, I’ll take you over. I’ll drop you off and then head back home.”

“What do you mean, ‘Why?’? Because I’m absolutely useless tonight. I’ll be at home and in bed while you guys take out the-“

“Scott, I don’t care!” He sighed heavily and shook his head, “This is completely stupid! Danny gets to be at his own home!” Another sigh and Stiles snaps, “Yeah, whatever. I’ll be there…”

He only managed not to throw his phone across the room as his dad knocked on his door, “Heading to work. I’ll be there till about midnight or so.”

“Kay. I might be staying with Scott tonight and that entails hanging out with everyone else as well tonight so I have no idea where we’ll be at the moment.”

John seemed to notice the way Stiles’ voice was filled with annoyance because all he said before he left was, “Alright, well you let me know what you’re gonna do later. Love you, Son.”

“Love you too Dad.” Stiles sighed and turned back to his computer as his dad left his room.


	4. Texting and Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Textual conversation with Dad

          Six o’clock rolled around as Stiles was pulling up to Scott’s with a honk of his horn. The werewolf darted from the house followed moments later by his hunter girlfriend and the pair climbed into the jeep; Scott giving Allison the front seat while he clambered into the back with Stiles’ overnight bag and laptop.

“You look tired Stiles. You want me to drive?” Allison offered with her radiant smile that always seemed to cheer Stiles up no matter what was wrong.

“Nah, thanks though. I’ll just settle into a room and vegetate when we get to Derek’s. He better have WiFi by the way.” He muttered irritably as he put the jeep back into drive and made for the newly rebuilt Hale place.

          It turned out that one wolf and Lydia would be staying back at the house with Stiles. The wolf as muscle for both Lydia and Stiles; and Lydia as she wasn’t exactly able to do a whole lot either. But she didn’t seem to resent this the way that Stiles did. She at least knew where she stood. She was Jackson’s mate and that made her unquestionable pack.

As Stiles settled into one of the spare rooms upstairs he let his computer boot up and pulls his phone out to text his dad.

_To: Dad_

_Turns out we’re all staying at Derek’s tonight. :\_

It was ten minutes later as he’s pulling his internet browser up to log onto Tumblr when his dad replies:

_To: Gemin_

_Werewolf thing?_

Stiles snorts with a bit of a wry grin as he sent back:

_To: Dad_

_Yeah. Big baddy decided to play in the wrong pack territory._

He logs into Tumblr now and tosses his phone on the bed beside his hip. He’s scrolling through his dash with a grin on his face when his phone trilled with his dad’s text alert.

_To: Gemin_

_Sucks to be them. Stay safe, kiddo._

He snorts again and types out a reply:

_To: Dad_

_Yeah, no worries there. Stuck @ the house with Lydia and Boyd._

He was in the middle of reblogging a Signal Boost when the next text came in.

_To: Gemin_

_What about Allison? And why isn’t Boyd with the pack?_

_To: Dad_

_Allison is a hunter, Dad. She can defend herself no problem.  
Boyd’s here as muscle and protection for us._

He sent the message and found himself wondering what it was that his dad was doing that allowed him the time to sit and text back with no problem. As he came to the conclusion that his dad was at his desk he got a reply back:

_To: Gemin_

_Ah. Well is that why you seemed so annoyed at having to go? You’re stuck inside doing nothing?_

Damn his dad for always knowing.

_To: Dad_

_Nailed it!_

Sending the message he frowned at his computer screen. He sat staring at it for the next ten minutes before his dad texted back again.

_To: Gemin_

_Well if this thing is the cause of what I’m dealing with the paperwork for now then I’m rather glad you’re not home alone and over there._

A second text came in on top of the first as apparently his dad sent a long one.

_To: Gemin_

_At least there I know you’re protected._

Stiles sighed and frowned as he tapped out his own reply to that.

_To: Dad_

_Seriously? You taught me how to use a gun! I have a license to carry for Christ’s sake!_

He was rather annoyed by this even though he could clearly see his father’s point.

_To: Gemin_

_I’m not disagreeing with you, Stiles. I’m just saying I feel more comfortable with it- tonight in particular._

Stiles let out a sigh as he conceded his father’s point.

_To: Dad_

_Yeah. I guess. Hey, I think I do want to go to Italy.  
What all will I need to do before I go?_

This got a reply from his dad almost instantly.

_To: Gemin_

_Nothing at all! I already dealt with your passport and ticket.  
All you have to do is pack. It’s cooler there so pack warmer clothes._

Stiles chuckled a bit at his dad’s apparent excitement.

_To: Dad_

_‘Kay. I’ll deal with that over the next few days.  
Get back to work, Dad. Love you._

He got a text back with a smiley emoticon and a heart a few minutes later and settled down to peruse Tumblr for the foreseeable hours to come before the pack’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those coming back to re-read this or for anyone reading this for the first time and wondering where Danny is- his family actually pays attention so he stayed at home with them. Lydia or Jackson would text him updates.  
> And if you wonder about the twins they aren't in town at the moment. But they'll show up later. Promise~!
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	5. A ship and an OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of light before I go back for the mild angst.

          He was about five hundred miles down his dash and settled against the headboard when his stomach made the most inhuman noise he’d ever heard. Looking at the time he saw it was a quarter to ten and the last time he ate was about thirty minutes before he had to go pick up Scott and Allison. That being said he set his computer aside and tromped down to the kitchen where he could hear Boyd and Lydia discussing the finer points of Supernatural and what should and shouldn’t be canon.

“What do you think Stiles?” Lydia spun on him the instant he stepped foot in the kitchen.

He didn’t have to ask, the two of them always had this conversation, “I keep telling you, I agree with Boyd.”

She gave him a hard stare and he shrugged lightly, “I’m sorry, the boys are just to codependent on one another for it to be any other way. Zachariah wasn’t kidding when he told Adam that. I mean just take a look back at the mid-season ep back in January, Dean cut Benny off for Sam. They are it for each other no matter what. That circle always goes back to Sam and Dean. No matter where they go and what they do, that’s where they end.” He didn’t have to see it to know Boyd had a rather smug grin on his face as he looked at Lydia from across the table.

“But  come on! Cas-“

And that was where Stiles cut her off, “I’m not saying I don’t see your point, Lydia, but I have to stick to my guns on this one. Wincest over Destiel every time. You’re not always right.”

Lydia’s eyes went wide and she huffed as if offended and flopped back down into the chair she’d clearly been occupying earlier on.

With a chuckle Stiles took up a seat not too far from Boyd with a bowl of Frosted Flakes, “Now, that’s not to say I don’t ship it but Destiel isn’t my OTP. I’ll ship Wincest to the day I die…” He trailed off to see Lydia staring at him in utter confusion now.

“Ship?” She shook her head now, “OTP?” Apparently these words were foreign to her…

“Dude, you spend too much time on Tumblr.”

Stiles turned his head slowly to stare at Boyd with a bland look in his eyes, “The fact that you understood all that I am saying implies you spend almost as much time on there as I do, Vernon.” And he got great satisfaction in seeing the bigger male flush darkly and go back to his own bowl of cereal.

“Um… Math Genius, still confused.” Stiles turned back to see Lydia pointing to herself with said confusion still on her face.

Clearing his throat he chuckled a bit, “I ship Destiel. Basically I like that pairing, I do concede to it. But it is not my OTP, or One True Pairing.” He could see Lydia’s confusion melt away as she started to understand a bit more. “If you’ve ever read or come across any fanfiction those are words that are used quite frequently. Among many other acronyms and abbreviations.”

Boyd snickered and piped up, “I’m highly partial to PWP.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Stiles stated as he finished off his cereal and contemplated a second bowl to take with him upstairs.

“Okay, now I’m confused again.” Lydia pouted in frustration.

As Stiles looked at her he found himself rather crushed that he didn’t still look at her in that way. Because when a girl that gorgeous pouts like that, that pout should be kissed away.

“Boyd’ll explain. I’m going back upstairs.” And with that he fixed up a second- more full- bowl of Frosted Flakes and meandered his way back to the room he’d claimed.


	6. Nasty Smells and Overreactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnt Wendigo stinks and Lydia is shocked

            He’d finally gotten around to taking his bowl back down stairs around 11:30 when the rest of The Pack filed back in each looking rather bedraggled and in dire need of showers. He could see several pack members with scars already forming where cuts were healing and blood stains where cuts had already since healed.

“So how’d it go?” He asked as Lydia ran into the hallway and instantly to Jackson’s side where he curled an arm around her. It was a testament to how much the couple had grown as people that Lydia didn’t cringe away from the dirt and grime that covered her boyfriend as it transferred to her perfectly clean silk pajamas.

In answer to his question there were several groans and what sounded like a hiss from Erica. But it was Allison who piped up with a tired but cheery, “It’s dead~”

“Disposal?” Boyd asked as he leaned against the kitchen door jamb opposite Stiles.

“Burned it.” Isaac sighed as he and Erica moved to crowd Boyd in the doorway. “More like Kira fried it,” Erica supplied with a little grin for the Fox who blushed with a returning grin of her own.

“Charred Wendigo is one nasty smell.” Scott groused as he started up the stairs to the room that was undoubtedly his and Allison’s. There were several murmured agreements from the group

“Glad I missed it then.” Boyd snorted and Stiles silently agreed with him even though he still hated the useless feeling.

As Stiles let his eyes wander over everyone making sure they all were at least whole he could feel someone else watching him. But as he searched the group his eyes didn’t meet anyone else’s so he shrugged it off, bid everyone good night and wandered back up to his room.

            He was hitting the arrow on the side of his dash to send him back to the top of the page when Lydia slipped into his room and curled into his side on the bed.

“So where are you and your dad off to this summer?” Lydia knew about the trip as every year since Stiles’ mom had died the Sherriff and Stiles would take two weeks out of the summer and take some kind of trip.

Stiles had been all over Mexico, Canada, The Bahamas, and most of the Continental U.S.. But this was his first time going across the Pacific and also the first he was going alone.

“Italy.”

“Oh~ You’ve never been there!” She all but cooed as she snuggled into his side. “You guys will have to send me pictures.”

“Actually it’s just me this time.”

“What?!” She shot up with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open.

“Dad’s not going with me this time.”

“But you’ve never done a trip like this alone!” She seemed more shocked about it than Stiles was when his dad suggested it.

“Yes, I know. But I won’t be alone. I’ll be staying with one of his cousins. We’ve got all kinds of family in Italy so I’ll be fine.”

Lydia frowned and nodded as she settled back into Stiles’ side while he trolled Tumblr and she waited for Jackson to get done with his shower.

But as he scrolled Stiles couldn’t help the nagging feeling he got from Lydia’s reaction. It seemed almost an _over_ reaction really. Why was she so worried about it? He’d be fine. He was staying with family and he was definitely finding a way to take his gun with him. There was no way he was leaving home- let alone the states- without it.


	7. New Friends in the Airport (In which the Author inserts herself into her own story...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This trip is NOT off to a great start...  
> But Stiles makes a new friend~

          He’d just gotten off his first flight- which had been delayed for four and a half hours- from California to China when he newly turned back on cell rings shrilly from his pocket. With a sigh he checks his watch and frowns it was 9:45 PM in Beacon Hills and according to the clock just ahead of him it was 1:45 PM where he was. Picking up the phone his greeting to his caller was thus, “Is China ahead of us 16 hours, or behind us 16 hours?”

“Ahead. Why are you asking about China?” Derek’s confused voice sounds in Stiles’ ear.

“Because that’s where I am after a four and a half hour delay at SMF.” He groused as he tried to figure out where he was supposed to go from his current terminal.

“Oh. Why are you in China?”

“Because I’m on my way to Italy.”

Stiles didn’t even have to see Derek to hear the frown in the other’s voice, “Why?” and why did the elder man sound upset about that?

“I take a trip every summer, Derek.”

“Yeah but your dad is usually with you and it’s on the same side of the world.”

“How do you know my dad isn’t with me?”

“Because I just ran into him at the store Stiles!” Derek sounded rather exasperated.

“Please tell me he wasn’t getting anything fryable?”

“No. But he was grabbing a case of root beer.” Stiles could perfectly visualize the shrug Derek did to accompany that statement and he felt that alone should worry him. That he could clearly see that in his mind’s eye was enough to tell him something. But what?

“Well it could be worse, I suppose…”

“Stiles, why are you going to Italy?”

“Because that’s where my summer trip is to this year.” He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which if Derek was following the conversation properly it was.

“Why isn’t your dad with you?” Valid question really.

“Because he decided to let me go alone this time.” Which was true. Though Stiles still didn’t know why.

Which was what Derek wanted to know, “Why?”

“Good question. When you ask him be sure to call me and let me know.” He sighed and shifted his carryon around on his shoulder and huffed, “Look, Derek, I have to go, I’ve got to get to my next terminal and pray that I don’t have to deal with another delayed flight.” After promising to call or send a text to the other when he landed again he hung up his phone.

Having stowed his phone in his pocket he took in his surroundings and noticed that he had inadvertently made his way to his proper terminal while on the phone with Derek.

After confirming that his flight was on time and would be ready to leave soon he sat down in one of the plastic chairs to await boarding.

“Where you headed?” A blonde girl with eyes somewhere between blue and gray to his left asked with a bright smile.

“Rome.”

“Hey, me too. Then I hop a flight the next morning to South Carolina.” She stated happily.

“Rome is my final destination.”

“Ah. Horrible movies.” Stiles snorted at her remark and agreed with a, “All 8 of them.” This caused her to join in his laughter as well.

“Are there really that many?” She asked as their flight was called for boarding.

“I have no idea, I lost count after the fourth one.”

The flight from Beijing to Rome wasn’t a bad one with a new friend for company. This Stiles found comfort in.

They talked about all sorts of things along the flight- when they weren’t taking a nap- from Books; “I think of the set my favorite will always be The Hobbit.” Stiles grinned a bit, “Yeah? I think Return of the King is my favorite.” To movie adaptations of books; “I think the final two movies were awesome and I have to say the line was delivered flawlessly.” She snickered in agreement, “When she said the entire audience in my theater erupted in cheers.” They even discussed television shows, “I think Smallville was the best for me. I’ve got a thing for Green Arrow and their adaptation of him was spot on for me.” Stiles grinned brightly, “I think you’d like Arrow then. But I think Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock all compete for top in my favorites.”

By the time the plane had landed they’d exchanged numbers, emails, and tumblr urls with the promise to keep in touch and talk as often as possible.

But this seemed to be where Stiles’ happiness would end for the next few hours.

It was 5:37 in the morning in Rome, Italy and Stiles bags weren’t there. He had his carryon and laptop bag but his suitcase hadn’t been on the baggage-go-round at all and he was not a happy camper.

Doing a bit of mental math he prayed that his dad was awake when he called as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket- thanking whatever deity was listening that it still had a decent battery on it- and dialed up his dad’s number.

As soon as his dad answered Stiles launched into his tirade that lasted a solid ten minutes before his dad could even suggest that he find someone in charge and tell them what was going on. After his dad promised to call the airline and see if he could fix things from his end Stiles hung up and called the number his dad told him to call.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end was surprisingly American for an Italian number.

“Um… Aunt Claire?”

“Gemin? Oh good you’re here! I’ll be to the airport in twenty minutes to get you!” She sounded so excited and Stiles decided he liked her already.

“Okay, but I have an issue, my baggage got lost in transit. It isn’t here.”

“That’s fine we’ll stop on the way back to the house to get you some new clothes. Do you need any toiletries or anything?”

Stiles thought over what all was in his bag versus his carryon and shook his head, belatedly remembering she couldn’t see him, “No, I’ve got all that stuff in my carryon as well as a couple spare changes of clothes.”

“Okie-dokie. I’ll be there soon.”

As he was stashing his phone in his pocket he couldn’t help but feel a bit better, “I like her. She says ‘okie-dokie.’” He then made his way to the customer service area to deal with the issue of his missing suitcase while he waited for his Aunt Claire to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSST! *holds hand up to side of mouth and stage whispers* His new friend... *looks to the side conspiratorially and leans in closer* Is the author...  
> You know... In case you were wondering...


	8. Family and Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' Suitcase dies in a fiery crash of doom~

          Twenty minutes later just as promised a woman that Stiles could only describe as a female version of his father- in appearance that is- waltzed up to him with the biggest, brightest smile on her lips.

“Gemin!” She squealed and hugged him close. Clearly she knew him or recognized him. Which was more than he could say for her. “I’m so glad to finally meet you in person!”

“I’m glad to finally meet you Aunt Claire.” His voice held a hint of confusion.

“I’m American born. Married into the Italian side of the family. Been here for 3 years. So that accounts for the American accent.” She answered the unasked question with a smirk. “I married your mother’s cousin.”

“So you and my dad both married into the Italian?”

“Oh, no, we’re Italian- well actually, Stilinski, we’re Polish but still- we’re just American born. We happened to both marry into your mother’s family, is all.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Right. Well as of right now, they’re checking on what happened to my suitcase.” He motioned to the desk where both people manning it were on the phone and typing furiously at their keyboards. “Both of them are eager to help me apparently.” He shrugged and sighed. And just as both women got off the phone his cell rang. Seeing that the caller ID said it was his dad he answered, “Hey Dad.” That was when one of the women motioned for him to come back to the desk with what looked to be a concerned look in her eyes.

“Hey, Son. We’ve a problem.” Claire went to the desk for Stiles while the teen spoke with his father. “Was there anything important in your suitcase?”

“No, anything of dire importance- ID, Passport, books, wallet, anything of value, is in my carryon and laptop bag with me.” He’d made sure the only thing in the suitcase had been clothing. “Why?”

“Good, because it appears that the plane your bag got put on by mistake crashed.”

Stiles felt his stomach drop and a fist clamp around his heart, “What?!” He exclaimed in a really horse voice.

“Yeah, it was a personal liner. Owned by some prominent business company. It went down in the desert of Arizona. Only three people plus the pilot and the co-pilot were on board, sadly all five are dead. Judging from the news on it I’m watching now, the explosion was pretty bad.”

“Explosion?” He gasped out. His clothes were gone. All he had were the two pairs of jeans, two shirts, one pair of boxers, two pair of socks, and his favorite red hoodie in his carryon and the outfit he wore now.

“Relax, Stiles, I’ll wire you some money and you can get more clothes while you’re there. No big deal. Just calm down. You’ve got clothes for the next two days if the wire doesn’t get there in time.” His voice soothed Stiles just enough, “Now, is Claire there with you?”

“Yes.” He croaked.

“Good. I love you and will talk to you later. I have to head out to work now. I will try to call you later.”

“Okay. Love you too Dad.” He hung up numbly as his Aunt Claire walked back up to him.

“I take it your Dad just told you?”

Stiles nods and blinks as he slides his phone back into his pocket, his voice neutral as he tells her, “He’s wiring money so I can get more clothes.”

At this his aunt laughs pulling him from his stupor, “Please~ He can wire you the money, but you won’t need it for clothes~” She took hold of his wrist and babbling about what sort of things he could use the money for she dragged him out to the car.

Stiles had a strange feeling about this woman and he wasn’t sure if it was wary or good just yet.


	9. Pile-o-Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia panics and Stiles gets new jeans

          They were in the car and headed in a southernly direction when Claire- mid rant- asked, “So what exactly is your personal style, Stiles?”

A part of him wanted to snicker at that- it sounded funny!- and the other part of him blinked in confusion. “I go for functional and comfortable.”

“That’s boring! What do you normally wear?”

He looked down at what he was wearing now and cleared his throat, “Jeans, shirts, and hooded sweat shirts.” He then looked back at her a bit blandly.

She giggled now as she turned onto some sort of main street and pulled into a parking spot smoothly, “Let’s see if we can expand on that some~” she climbed from the car and made it around to his side as Stiles was just getting out. “Let us start…” She looked around and her eyes went wide and the grin on her lips widened more, “HERE!” She dragged him to a designer store that looked to sell nothing but jeans and other assorted pants.

          After only ten minutes of them being in the store Stiles was laden down with a pair of jeans in nearly every style known to man. Denim was heavy. And if it weren’t for the mandatory training Derek insisted they all partake in- even Lydia, Danny, Allison, and himself- then he’d have collapsed under the weight of so many jeans. With every pair Claire pulled off the rack or off a shelf the more Stiles stumbled and yelped. She wanted him to try on all of them! There was a reason he never let Lydia take him shopping! And this was it!

His Aunt Claire was his Italy Lydia!

“Okay!” She finally spun around to look at him over the top of the pile in his arms, “Let’s get you into a dressing room and you’ll model all of them for me~”

This woman had lost her mind… He was about to say so when she dragged him over to a curtained off area and shoved him into it. “Try on a pair and come out here so I can see~” And just like Lydia she left no room for arguing.

Dropping the pile-o-jeans onto the bench along the back of the dressing room Stiles let out a ragged sigh and got to work on the inevitable.

After getting into the first pair- a pair that framed his ass nicely in his opinion- he stepped out into the waiting area where his aunt sat, “Well?”

She looked him over with a critical eye and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. When she motioned for him to turn around he did so and felt rather ridiculous.

“That’s one pair. When you get them off toss them out here to me.” He sighed and nodded as she ushered him back into the dressing room. “Oh, and Gemin, you’re going to have to take the boxers off for several of those jeans.” This caused him to grumble and pout as he tossed the first pair out to her.

A few minutes later her hand appeared at his ear with a package of underwear in it, “Boxer briefs. Form fitting and better for comfort. Trust me. Put ‘em on.”

With a disgruntled sigh Stiles took the package, stepped out of his boxers and slipped into a gray pair of the boxer briefs he’d been given. As he got used to the new feeling of underwear he contemplated a few things.

He’d promised Lydia pictures and well he was a Tumblr Junkie… This could be fun. Grabbing up his cell phone he took a picture of the massive jeans pile, saved it, and with a grin sent it to Lydia.

It was while he was modeling the second pair for Aunt Clair- which got vetoed- that Lydia texted back:

_To: Stiles_

_What the hell is that?_

He snickered as he replied:

_To: Wondrous Lydia_

_A pile of jeans in every fashion you can think of.  
I’m getting new clothes today._

He stepped out of the jeans that Aunt Claire said no to and started a pile off to the side. He had a feeling that pile would grow as would the pile with his Aunt.

As he buttoned and zipped up the next pair his phone buzzed.

_To: Stiles_

_There are a lot jean fashions, Stiles._  
And why are you getting new clothes?  
Not that I’m complaining. You need them. ;)

Stiles scoffed and typed up a quick reply for her:

_To: Wondrous Lydia_

_Hey! I resent that! I like my clothes!_  
And yes, there are a lot of them.  
This store has them all…  
And I’m getting new ones because my  
suitcase died in a fiery explosion of a plane crash.

He now stepped out to let his Aunt see the next pair.

“Well, I like the way this pair frames your legs…” She motioned for him to turn around and as he did so she chuckled, “And it seems to do wonders for the butt. We’ll take that pair too.” She then sent him back into the dressing room where his phone was buzzing again.

_To: Stiles_

_WHAT!? ARE YOU OKAY?_  
WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING!?  
OR CALL ANYONE?!

Stiles blinked and quickly typed back before she could alert anyone else:

_To: Wondrous Lydia_

_Relax! My suitcase got put on the wrong flight._  
I’m fine. I’m in Italy now, clearly.  
And I did call someone. I called my dad.  
Stop texting the rest of the pack. I’m not hurt

  
As he hit send he handed off the pair of jeans he’d just been wearing and started into the next.

This went on for about twenty more minutes with no text back from Lydia- or any pack member as he’d expected really- and each pile of jeans was growing while the main pile dwindled.

As Aunt Claire gave the current pair a thumbs up his phone vibrated again.

_To: Stiles_

_Sorry I panicked._  
I called your dad…  
He kept me from calling the rest of the pack…  
I was going to ignore you and call Derek anyway…

Stiles snorted and tapped out a reply.

_To: Wondrous Lydia_

_No worries.  
While you panicked at my dad I tried on more jeans._

He was handing off the next pair before snatching up another pair from the dwindling pile of jeans when Lydia answered back:

_To: Stiles_

_There will be pictures of you in new clothes, right?_

He snickered and nodded as he replied in the affirmative:

_To: Wondrous Lydia_

_Yes. Promise._  
I have a feeling my Aunt Claire will make sure of it.  
I’ll text you later, I’m almost done and I’m not sure  
what store we’re hitting next.

Aunt Clair sent this pair of jeans to the ‘No’ pile when Lydia texted back again.

_To: Stiles_

_There better be.  
Talk to you later~!  <3_

Stiles put his phone back in to the pocket of his jacket and moved on to one of the last pair of jeans.

The last three pair all got put into the ‘Yes’ pile and Stiles was told to get dressed properly. It wasn’t until he was holding his packet of new underwear and his boxers in his hand that he realized how comfortable boxer briefs really were. He said as much when he joined Claire again and she grinned.

“And that’s why my husband wears them all the time.” With that she snatched his boxers from his hand and tossed them into a trashcan on their way out the door as they left the store laden down with several bags of Stiles’ brand new jeans.

It was as they were loading them into the trunk of the car that Stiles found himself glad that he’d gotten pictures of both the ‘No’ pile in the dressing room as well as the ‘Yes’ pile before it got taken to the checkout counter.

He barely had a moment to breathe when his Father’s Cousin was dragging him by the arm to the next store.


	10. More Clothes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Claire has WAY too much fun with this...  
> And Erica calls.

          They next store they went to they didn’t spend as long in- which Stiles was rather thankful for. It was like the Italian version of Men’s Warehouse. And that sort of made Stiles a bit uncomfortable.

Thankfully the lady only took Stiles’ measurements- which took maybe ten minutes- and then disappeared somewhere in the back leaving Stiles standing around awkwardly with nothing to do.

“So, why exactly are we here? I’m not getting a new suit am I?”

“Do you want a new suit?”

“Oh, gods no!” He answered quickly which caused her to laugh at him.

“No, we’re just getting you a few blazers.”

He cocked a brow and tilted his head a bit in question.

“You’ve got jeans in black, dark wash, normal dark blue, light blue, and grey. You need at least four blazers.”

“Four?”

She grinned a bit and nodded, “Yes. At least. We’ll start you with tan, black, and a navy blue. And apparently Tilden will throw in a grey pinstripe for fun.” She motioned as the woman in question walked back in carrying four hangers with exactly what Aunt Claire had mentioned.

Motioning for him to stand before a set of mirrors she had him put the tan sport coat on and proceeded to take a chalk pen to it in the places it needed adjusting. As she worked Stiles listened to the woman and his Aunt speak back and forth in rapid fire Italian- only able to understand a fifth of the conversation. He knew they were talking about the coat and how it fit him. But what needed to be done was lost on him.

Five minutes later he was shrugging into the second blazer and was pleased when Aunt Claire informed him that Tilden said it needed no adjustments.

It was thirty minutes later and Stiles and his Aunt were leaving the suit shop with two blazers in hand and being told to pick the other two up the next morning.

With them in the car Stiles was then dragged off to the next store, “Off to get you some shirts~!” Boy his Aunt was _way_ too giddy about shopping.

          He was having designer shirts in jewel tones and pale pastels tossed into his arms fifteen minutes later when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Claire took the shirts from him for the moment so he could answer.

“Hello?”

“Oh goody~ Why aren’t you at home?”

“Good to hear from you too Erica.”

“Stiles! Why aren’t you home?”

“I’m in Italy. Didn’t Derek tell you guys? Hell didn’t Lydia tell you?”

“No. Derek’s been sulking and Lydia’s been shopping. I haven’t actually talked to either of them?”

“You could have gone to Scott or my Dad.”

“Speaking of, if you’re in Italy, why isn’t your dad with you?”

“Tell you the same thing I told Derek, when you ask my dad let me know what he says.” He chuckled a bit and held his arm out for Aunt Claire to lay more shirts over it. “Because I still don’t know why he let me come alone.”

“Okay… Well why are you in Italy?”

“My annual summer trip.”

“But those normally happen _in_ the United States.”

“True. But hey, gotta broaden my horizons, right?”

Erica huffed and Stiles could almost see her standing with her hand on a cocked hip, “Stiles!”

“Look, I’m in Italy for my trip. I’ll be home before school starts. Promise. Just chill. I gotta go. In the middle of shopping for new clothes. Lost my suitcase. Call Lydia or my Dad; they’ll explain.” With that Stiles hung up his phone and stashed it in his pocket as his Aunt shoved him into a dressing room with a pile of shirts that slightly resembled the earlier pile-o-jeans. Only far more colorful.

Forty-five minutes later saw stiles with more Henleys than he owned to begin with, ten more baseball tees that were practically painted onto him, and a whole slew of v-necks and crew cuts that made Stiles feel like they were his skin instead of cloth that covered said skin.

“Really? Was it necessary to buy almost half the store in shirts?”

“You needed new clothes. You had to have a shirt to go with each pair of jeans.” He watched her shrug as she said that.

“I have at least at _least_ three shirts for every pair of jeans I now own.” She beamed at him with a nod of her curly blonde head, “And that’s one Henley, one baseball tee, and one v-neck or crew cut for every pair of jeans.” He stuffed the last bag in the trunk as bright and wide brown eyes grinned at him across the trunk of the car.

“Your point?”

“I had less than that when I packed my bag to come here.”

“Well you’ll just have more to take home then~”

“Hell I now own more clothes than I had to start with.”

“Oh that reminds me!” He watched his Aunt pull out her phone and dial a number. She’s got it to her ear and slamming the trunk of the car closed before Stiles can even ask. It’s not until she’s walking off and jabbering at someone on the other end of the line that Stiles realizes they weren’t done shopping. He’s scrambling to catch up with her when she snaps her phone closed and shoves it into her pocket. “All better~! Time to accessorize!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this is all a bit of build up to the main reason Stiles is in Italy.  
> The clothes shopping gives me a reason and an excuse to have everyone call him to complain, ask something, or whimper at him for not being home.  
> And it gives me a way to establish Aunt Claire.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying it thus far~  
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	11. Shopping Works Up An Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More phone calls and shopping.

          He’s leaning against the counter of the next shop while Claire wanders around. This is probably the first time so far he’s not had to try anything on a part of him feels twitchy. When she’s said it was time to accessorize he’d gotten a strange feeling- kind of like the one that he gets when Lydia drags him off to do the same thing- but so far she was muttering to herself as she went through multiple racks of belts.

His phone was going off for the umpteenth time as he pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

“I know you’re not home, but can I borrow the desktop?”

“Scott, it’s not in my room anymore. It’s in Dad’s.”

“Why?” Scott sounded as if he was already in Stiles’ room.

“Because I have a laptop? And why can’t you use your own?”

“My laptop crashed, and the desktop is gone now since Mom doesn’t use it.”

“Why did your computer crash? Did you take it to Danny?”

“Skype messed up on me and Allison and it just kind of gave me the Blue Screen of Death. Danny said my best bet is to get a new one.”

“Well good luck with that.”

“Eh, I’ve got money put up for the one I want. I’m gonna go get it this weekend on my day off. So do you think your dad’ll mind if I use the desktop?”

“Since you already seem to be at my house I don’t see why not.”

“Yeah…” Stiles could almost see the sheepish expression on Scott’s face, “At least I called though…”

“Yeah, you could have called Dad to ask though. I’m in Italy you numpty.”

“True. Did you guys move the hide-a-key? And did you really just call me a numpty?”

“Yeah, Dad’s having to use it right now, his key broke for some obscure reason and we’ve just not made a new one yet.” He grinned a bit as he watched his aunt meander into the back of the store, “And what if I did? What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Not much I can do with you all the way in Italy. But Ronald Weasley you are not.”

Stiles snorts and he can hear the desktop boot up as the Windows log in noise sounds in the background.

“So what’re you doing right now?”

“Watching my Aunt Claire as she tries to pick out accessories for me?”

“Accessories? For what?”

“To go with all my new clothes. Thankfully I haven’t had to try on anything else yet, save for the new watch she insisted on getting me.”

“What happened to the watch you had? Did it die in the fiery explosion too?”

Stiles snickered and shook his head, “I take it Dad told you about that, then?”

“Yeah. Glad you’re okay. So what happened to the watch?”

“It died, yes. But I was wearing it. It just finally died. I don’t think putting a new battery in it is going to help.”

“You’re constantly replacing batteries on that thing, Stiles. What do you do, suck the life out of them?”

“You know, I’ve constantly wondered that myself. I think that’s a Deaton question there.”

At this point Claire  returned to where Stiles was standing at the counter, “Deaton? As in Alan Deaton?”

Stiles gave her a strange look and nodded, “Yeah…”

“Wait, is that your Aunt? She knows Deaton?”

“I haven’t seen him in ages.” She said as if she could hear Scott. “How do you know him?”

“He’s my friend Scott’s boss. He runs the animal clinic in Beacon Hills.” Stiles answered stiltedly.

“Does he now?” She chuckled a bit as she placed two belts, a pack of gray ankle socks, and what looked to be a laptop bag on the counter top for the shop attendant to ring up. “Tell your friend to tell Deaton I said hello~”

“Um… Yeah, apparently my Aunt wants you to tell Deaton that she says hello. Claire Salvatorio says hello.”

“Claire Salvatorio?”

“Just use Claire Stilinski if you can’t remember that.”

“Right… Wait she’s a Stilinski?”

“Yeah, she and my Dad both married into my mom’s family. Kinda strange really but hey…”

“Riiiight…” Stiles can hear Scott clacking away at the keyboard. “So tell Deaton your aunt says hi. Got it. Do you want me to ask about the battery thing?”

“Yeah, actually. And then call me back if he can tell you anything.” And then as if something just occurred to him, “Hey, why were you at my house in the first place?”

“Your dad wanted me to clean out your closet and dresser. I was told all clothes had to go. Sorry, bro. It was an order.”

“Maaaaaan!” He pouts as he follows his aunt out of the store. He thinks he can hear her laughing at him but he’s not really sure. “Why?”

“Because I was told to! I didn’t ask why, I just did it.” He can hear the computer signing off as Scott finished what he was doing. “Look, I’ll talk to Deaton for you and tell him your aunt said hi as well. Thanks for letting me use the computer. I gotta go. Later.”

Once off the phone Stiles shoved it back into his pocket and grumbled about evil parents and friends conspiring against him while he trudged after Claire to the car. He was rather hoping they were done now as he could feel the jet lag creeping up on him ever so slowly.

“Are we done now?” He asked as he leaned against the car.

“Nope. But you have two new belts- I was going to get you three but the one you’re wearing looks new-“

“It is.” He confirmed as she barreled on.

“I got you some new socks since your dad said that you have black and white, but no other color. I figured gray would work since black and white go with everything. And I got you a new laptop bag since the one you’ve got doesn’t really have a shoulder strap.” He watched as she tossed the new bag into the trunk of the car. “And I even got you this.” She closed the trunk and walked around to him putting a dark gray fedora on his head. “You’ve actually got a couple other hats in the bag as well- I got them while you were whining at your friend.”

He took the fedora off for a moment to examine it and noted that not only was it dark gray but it had very thin silver pin striping adorning it.

“It actually goes with what you’re wearing so keep it on~” Stiles was wearing a white Henley, a gray jacket, his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and his gray converse. So yeah, it did sort of go with the outfit.

“Now time to get new shoes!”

She started to skip off when he huffed, “What, the converse not enough?”

Aunt Claire stopped, pivoted on one heel and looked Stiles over for a moment, “For some of the outfits, I’m sure. But shoes are what make the outfit, Gemin. You need more. And more you shall have. Let’s go.”

She didn’t leave room for arguing so he pouted and skulked along behind her.

          Half an hour later- less time than he thought it would take- saw him with four new pairs of shoes. She’d almost insisted on five but Stiles was able to convince her the pair he had on were new- which they actually were. He got them when he’d gotten the belt.

He now had two brand new pair of slip on Vans in black and white check as well as one in brown and black of the same pattern, a pair of gray ankle high boots, what Claire called Loafers. This pair was considered a dress shoe and they were slip-ons. Black leather with a white stitching and a brown rubber soul. She’s promised that they’d go with just about everything he now owned.

They were coming out of the store when Stiles’ phone buzzed in his pocket again.

As he answered he popped off cheerily, “Grand Central Station. This is the Station Master speaking, how may I help you?”

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“I’m sorry, Jackson, you’ll have to be a little more specific.”

“Lydia just came back to her house with a plethora of shoes.”

“A plethora? Way to go Jackson, didn’t think you could use a five dollar word.”

“Fuck off Stilinski! What did you do?”

“I don’t know. What makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

“Because she said she went shopping after she texted you!” Jackson was growling angrily and Stiles could hear Lydia in the background telling him to chill out.

“Well, was she stress shopping or jealousy shopping?”

He heard the frown as Jackson asked Lydia the same question. He then heard a huff and a clipped retort before Jackson answered him, “She says a bit of both.”

“Well the jealousy may have to do with picture I sent her of all my new jeans. And the stress is probably due to why I got the new jeans in the first place.”

“Why did you get the new jeans in the first place?”

“Because my old clothes were destroyed in a plane crash.”

“WHAT?!” Stiles was rather surprised at the sound of genuine concern in Jackson’s growl and was about to say so when Lydia’s voice came over the line.

“Had to take the phone. Eyes are changing, claws are coming- I gotta go.”

He heard the line go dead and figured Lydia had hung up to calm Jackson down for whatever reason so he shrugged and put his phone away while following his aunt back to the car for what he prayed was the last time.

“How about lunch?” Was the question she asked as they finished with the trunk. “A girl can really work up an appetite shopping so much.”

“Lunch sounds good. Where to?”

“I want something cheap and easy.” She climbed into the driver’s seat and Stiles gave her another strange look as he glanced at the trunk of the car.

“Cheap and easy?” He inquired with a raised brow as he climbed in and she started the car.

“Yup! We’re hittin’ up McDonald’s!” She giggled now and stepped on the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Italy actually have any McDonald's?  
> Just a personal query...


	12. The Salvatorio Family Tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatorio family tree.  
> It's complicated. And there are a lot of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A link for the family tree and the idea for the mentioned "Villa" are in the notes at the bottom of the chapter.

          “Okay, so something I want to clear up before my brain turns to goo and jet lag prevents me from thinking coherently for the next few hours.”

Claire laughs at him as she picks up a fry, “Okay?”

“You said we’re Polish- with a name like Stilinski I knew this already- but you didn’t not say we weren’t Italian when you started to tell me that earlier.”

“Yeah?”

“How are we Italian too? I mean, I know my mom was a half Italian so that’s me. But how are you and Dad Italian too?”

“Our mothers.” When she doesn’t elaborate he raises a brow in question, “They were twins and were a half Italian- like your mom. They married out fathers who were both half Polish.”

“What do you all marry in pairs? Sheesh!” And this got his own questioning look. “You and my dad married into my mother’s family. Your mother and my grandmother married your father and my grandfather- who you just said were brothers.”

“OH!” She laughed again and nodded, “Okay, I get the question.” She snickered now, “No. It was just a coincidence. Your Dad and I were close growing up so when he met Sierra, he introduced me to her and she in turn introduced me to her cousin when they came to visit her.”

“Well okay then.”

“Okay, I have to warn you, this is a pretty big family. I mean huge. Like just in kids alone, there are 20. Ranging from 16 to new born.”

Stiles could feel his brain going from just that news. “Um… 20?”

“Yeah, six of which are mine.”

“6?” His voice took a sharp turn up an octave.

“Yeah. Okay I think I need to give you the whole run through just you’re at least prepared.”

Stiles was still trying to process the number 20 as she got started.

“Okay, Adrina and Savino Salvatorio gave birth to Primo, Alfredo, Alessandra, Orlando, and Paolo. In that order.”

She paused and Stiles gave a slight nod for her to continue. So far he was keeping up.

“Primo- the oldest son- married Agnella and had four children. They leave ten miles north east of us.”

“That’s kind of specific.”

“You’ll understand kind of why in a few minutes.” She explained and continued on, “I married to Alfredo-  he’s the second oldest Salvatorio son- and we have six children.”

He nodded again and she continued on, “Alessandra is the only Salvatorio daughter and she married Alonzo Ezio. They have three daughters.” She paused here to take a sip of her soda and give Stiles a chance to process before continuing on, “Orlando the fourth Salvatorio child married Beatrix and they have a single set of twins. Beartrix can’t have any more children any way. And then there is Paolo. He married Cara and they have five children. You with me so far?”

He nodded in a bemused fashion and blinked, “I think so. Mama and Papa Salvatorio have five kids. Four boys and one girl. The oldest married and had four kids. The second son married and y’all have six kids. The only daughter married and now has three daughters. The third son married and has two kids. The youngest child is married and now has five kids as well.”

“Good~!” She clapped and grinned, “Now for the fun part.”

Stiles groaned and Claire giggled. “There are five sets of twins among the Salvatorio grandchildren. Two of which are mine.”

Stiles blinked at her but said nothing. “From oldest Salvatorio son to Youngest Salvatorio son they are as follows; Caprice and Cara, Mia and Vedette, Tommaso and Tabitha, Primo and Paolo, and Antonio and Arlo. Got it?”

“I think so…Primo’s twins are Caprice and Cara. Your twins are Mia and Vedetta and Tommaso and Tabitha. Orlando’s twins are Primo and Paolo. Which leaves Antonio and Arlo as Primo’s twins.” He counted them all off on his fingers as he spoke and then looked back up at his Aunt, “Right?”

“Exactly! See, you’re getting this~”

“Not really, I’m just regurgitating half of what you’re saying.”

Claire giggled and nodded, “Yes but that means you hear me and are keeping up.”

“Barely.”

“Barely is better than not at all. At least you are focusing on what I’m telling you.”

“Which for me is a miracle as I have severe ADHD.”

His Aunt looked at him for a moment and cocked her head to the side, “Can you multi-task?”

“Like a pro.”

She sits there watching him for a few minutes with her index finger tapping at her chin before she answers, “Good, that’ll be helpful. In my house especially.”

“Okay, ready to continue with the rest of the kids?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Claire giggles as she takes a deep breath, “The rest of the children are as follows in the same order as before; Dona and Esta, Antioco and Nardo, Aletta, Adrina, and Aria, Belissa, Bianca, and Carolena.” She ticked them all off and watched Stiles now, “Got it?”

“I think… Dona and Esta are Primo’s youngest two. Antioco and Nardo are yours. The next three I’m guessing are Alessandra’s as you said before that she has all girls. And the last three are Paolo’s daughters. Right?”

“Right!” She laughed and clapped as Stiles managed to keep up. “Now all you have to do is put faces to names when you meet them and you’ll be good~”

Stiles sighed heavily and took a deep drink from his soda causing his Aunt to laugh at him again.

“Now, Mama Adrina and Papa Savino you’ll meet as soon as we get there, they come over at least once a day and they were there when I left to come get you. They are eager to meet you. Nana Aletta you may meet only once. And that’ll be on the Solstice. She stays to herself mostly and doesn’t really like people.” Stiles snorts at this and Claire grins at him. “If you see her more than that you should feel privileged. I’ve been living here for 3 years and I’ve seen her maybe twice.”

“Twice?”

“Yeah, like I said, the Solstice. Well that and the Equinox. She comes out for all 4 but somehow I've still only ever seen her twice.”

“So she appears 4 times a year? Not even for the other holidays?”

Claire chuckled as she started to clean up the remnants of her lunch, “Not really. I mean she calls us and we talk to her but she doesn’t really leave the house much. We have to go to her to see her. The kids actually see her more than the parents do. The youngest children go to her most weekends. But I have only ever seen her twice.”

“Wow…She sounds like a hermit.”

“Sort of. Alright then, ready to go?”

“Yes.”

          The ride back to the Salvatorio house was short but filled with a quick family quiz.

“Primo?”

“Married Agnella.”

“And they have?”

“Four daughters. Carpice and Cara are the twins and Dona and Esta are the youngest.”

Claire nodded and grinned, “And I married?”

“Alfredo. And you have six children. Antioco is the eldest. Two sets of twins one identical; Mia and Vedetta. One fraternal; Tommaso and Tabitha. And the youngest child is Nardo.”

If she wasn’t driving Stiles was pretty sure that Claire would be clapping at this point. “Alessandra?”

“The middle child and only daughter of Adrina and Savino Salvatorio. She married Alonzo and they have three daughters; Aletta, Adrina, and Aria.”

“Yes! Now Orlando?”

“The third son, married to Beatrix and they have one set of twins; Primo and Paolo.” He grins across the front seat at her and continues on with an upheld finger, “Paolo is the Youngest Salvatorio son and he married Cara and they have five children. A single set of twins; Antonio and Arlo; and three daughters; Bellissa, Bianca, and Carolena.”

“You’ve got it!”

“And let us not forget the Hermit of a grandmother, Nana Aletta who only leaves the house for the Equinox or Solstice if she can help it.”

“Yes, we mustn’t forget Nana Aletta.” Claire states somberly as she tries not to laugh- though she fails horribly.

As they’re turning onto a dirt road Stiles turns to Aunt Claire and asks, “How do you know Deaton?”

She blinks wide eyes for several moments as she drives along before answering, “How about I answer that later. For now let’s get you settled into your space so you can sleep off that jet lag.”

It’s not until she says this that Stiles notices they’ve arrived at what Stiles can only call a Villa.

The place is huge! And that’s only what he can see from where they parked.

“We are literally on a cliff. The entire homestead was built on the cliff side. We have easy access to the water which is crystal clear. You’ll love it Gemin.” She promised as she led him to a building that appeared to be the color of Salmon, “This will be where you stay.” She pushed open the front door and motioned for him to go in.

“This is the guest house.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide as he examined the room he now stood in. It was a large open space. The living room and kitchen clearly defined though effortlessly blending together.

“This is the guest house?”

“Yeah. Second floor is the library- the entire floor. Any book you can think of I’m sure is in that library.” Claire smirked a bit at this then continued on, “The third floor is all the bedrooms. There are seven plus two bathrooms- one of which is a master. And the top floor is the balcony or Party Deck. Otherwise known as the roof.”

Stiles was staring at her in shock at the moment and all he could sputter was, “This is the guest house?”

“Yes Gemin, this is the guest house. Now, I’ll bring all your stuff in. You go find a bedroom and get some sleep. You’re half dead on your feet.”

It wasn’t until she said this that he realized, ‘Hey! She was right!’ and made his way numbly for the stairs. Climbing them to the third floor he looked in on each room before claiming what appeared to be the master bedroom and flumped face down onto the king sized bed.

Stiles was out before he finished bouncing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://25.media.tumblr.com/1e9278cfc8e86ebdd784dda53fa621b2/tumblr_mhfa03oxRR1rfd27to1_500.jpg
> 
> http://www.destination360.com/europe/italy/images/s/italian-villas.jpg


	13. Libraries and Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in love with the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the picture idea for the library as the current link does not open for some odd ball reason.

          It was dark when he woke up. He could hear the crashing of waves on the face of the cliff- the noise amplified in the quiet of the night- but not much else. Climbing from the middle of the bed where he had flopped he made his way to the hallway and found the stairs in the dark.

Once on the bottom floor- as soon as he found a lamp to turn on- he found that all the bags from the shopping excursion had been set neatly by the end of the couch by his Aunt Claire. But it was his laptop bag and carryon that he was looking for. Finding both on the counter in the kitchen he grabbed both and started for the second floor where he remembered his Aunt saying the Library was.

Finding a light in the dark of a library was rather difficult. He moved along the room slowly until he came across what felt like a desk. Setting his bags beside it he felt around until he found a desk lamp. Flicking it on his eyes took a moment to adjust to the new light and when they had Stiles felt his jaw drop.

Book cases lined the walls from end to end. Floor to ceiling the room was filled with books of leather binding to hard covers like one would find in a book shop on Main Street. Books in every size, shape, color, and what even looked like other languages filled the shelves of the cases leaving Stiles to stare in wonder and awe at it all.

The stair case that he’s descended and ascended stood in the middle of the room and it took Stiles a moment to actually take in what his Aunt had said earlier. The whole floor was the library. That meant that whatever rooms were on this floor prior had had their walls ripped out and the whole floor recarpeted and all the walls painted and lined with the shelves.

Stiles was in love! This place was amazing! She’s said that any book he could possibly think of was in here? Well Stiles needed to get started on that then.

But first, since his stomach was making some ungodly noise, he needed food.

          The clock on the stove read midnight but a glance at his watch said it was 3:00 PM. That means it was still after noon in California. Maybe he could get a few calls in. Finding a note from his Aunt on the stove he knew that the kitchen was fully stocked for his use so what did he do?

Scrounged up a bowl of cereal. He thanked whatever gods were listening that Italy had Frosted Flakes as he made his way back up to the library with his bowl of cereal and a really big glass of milk.

Sitting at the desk where he was waiting for his now set up computer to load he fished his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had three missed phone calls.

He decided to start with the less of three evils. And they picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Stiles~”

“Heya Allison~ How’s my favorite Disney Princess?”

Hearing her giggle made him grin, “I’m good. I called earlier because I was checking on you. Just wanted to see if you were having fun yet.”

“Actually according to the time on my phone I was asleep for several hours already so my dreams were pretty kick ass. So yeah, I was kind of having fun.” He grinned as he answered her, “Just a heads up, it’s midnight here. So if y’all want to call me, do so before 3:00 PM Cali time.:

“Midnight there is 3 pm here. Got it.” He heard the springs on a bed creak so he figured she was settling in for some relaxation of her own. “So, what made you decide on Italy?”

“It was kind of chosen for me by my dad. Speaking of, has anyone asked him why I got to do this trip alone yet? I really wanna know.”

“Not that I know of, why? You want someone to ask? I can if you want.”

“Would you please? I think you’re likely to get a better answer than Derek, Erica, or Scott will.” He tapped the keys to input his password and waited for his desktop to upload.

“Alrighty then. I’ll ask him. My dad’s calling me down for an early dinner, I’ll talk to you later Stiles. Miss you.”

“Miss you too Girly. Talk to you later.” He hung up and was pulling up his instant messenger when his phone rang again.

A glance at the caller ID had him answering on the second ring, “Yes, Isaac?”

“Why are you so far away? When are you coming home? I’m bored.”

“Because I went to Italy. My trips usually last two weeks. I can’t help you with that one. Sorry Kiddo.”

At his answers Stiles swears he hears Isaac whimper over the line. “Why Italy?” Is Isaac pouting?

“Are you pouting?” He hadn’t really meant to ask that out loud. But there it was.

“No.”

“Right. I’m in Italy because that’s where my dad said I should go. So here I am. And you guys should see this place. Lydia and you would love the Library. The entire second floor. And books from floor to ceiling! Gods Isaac this place is amazing.”

More whimpering and Stiles can almost feel his heart breaking, “Relax Isaac. I’ll be home sooner than you realize.”

“Promise?”

“Yes Isaac. I promise. Look it’s after midnight here and I’ve still gotta call Boyd back. Call me when you wake up?”

“Okay… I’m normally up earlier than Derek…”

“I know. Like I said, call me when you wake up.”

“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow Stiles.”

When Isaac hung up Stiles felt as if wanted to cry now. He was starting to get a strange feeling that he was needed a bit more than he had figured on…

With this saddening thought in mind he pulled up Boyd’s number and hit call.

The phone was answered several rings later, “Hello?”

“Hey Boyd.”

“Stiles? Hey, where are you? I called hours ago?”

“I was out cold on an extremely fluffy bed as jet lag kicked my ass.”

“Oh that’s right! You’re trip. Where’d you go?”

“Italy. It’s after midnight here and it’s starting to feel as if the jet lag isn’t done with me.” He bemoaned as he finished off his cereal. “I’m getting tired all over again. But I just don’t want to leave this awesome library.”

“What is it with you and libraries, huh?”

“Dude! This one is floor to ceiling shelving filled with books of every single kind! I could live in this damned room! It’s the entire second floor of this guest house that I’m staying in.”

Boyd whistled appreciatively over the line and Stiles heard a bit of a chuckle, “Sounds impressive. You should take pictures.”

“I so will! When I have more light and probably have had more sleep.” He snickered a bit as he moved from the desk to take his bowl and glass back down to the kitchen. “I figured I’d give you a call since you called me earlier. Didn’t want you to think I was dead.”

“Sorry I called while you were asleep.”

“No worries. I called back. But I think I’m gonna grab my new clothes and head up to my room for the duration of the night to get some more sleep. Jet lag wants to claim me again.”

“Alright, Stiles. Talk to ya later.”

“Night, V.” Stuffing his phone into his pocket then he washed his bowl and spoon then rinsed out his glass before filling it with water and downing half the glass before setting it aside and making for his bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

Getting everything up to his room took three trips and getting it all put away in the closet and dresser he was provided took less time than he’d anticipated.

With clothes and what not stowed away Stiles went down to the library, closed his computer, turned off the lamp, and by the light of his phone made his way back to the kitchen to grab his water and turn off lights before going back to his room to strip to his underwear and slip back into the bed for more much desired sleep.

          Just under ten thousand miles away at a veterinarian clinic in Beacon Hills California Scott McCall was clocking in for his shift. “Hey, Deaton, sorry I’m a bit late. I was-“

“No worries Scott, you’re very rarely late as it is, so I won’t hold two minutes against you.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool.”

Deaton watched as Scott moved to take his things to his locker. Scott seemed very lost in thought. “Something on your mind Scott?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Um a couple things actually.”

“Work related?”

“No.”

“Wolf related?”

“I’m not sure on one…”

This caught Deaton’s attention more than Scott’s over thinking had. “What is it?”

“Well first Stiles had a question. He seems to think that his battery issue with his watch might be something you can explain, but I’m not so sure.”

“Why can’t he come to me himself?”

“He’s taking his trip which is in Italy this year.”

“Oh. Well what’s the problem?”

Scott appears to be unsure how to ask at first, “Well, he’s constantly having to change the battery in his watch. He’s just got a new battery for it a few weeks ago and it’s completely dead now.” He pauses and chews on his bottom lip frowning in thought. “In the last four months he’s had to replace the battery six different times.”

“Sounds to me like the spark in him is draining the batteries of the watch when he wears it.” Deaton moved to his desk and opened a few files on his computer, “What type of watch it is?”

“Analog?”

“No, I mean brand?”

“I don’t know. His dad gave it to him for his birthday freshman year. I don’t really pay much attention to it.”

“Alright, well I’ll ask him about it later.”

“Well his Aunt bought him a new one anyway. Do you think it’ll happen to that one too?”

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“OH! That reminds me, his Aunt said to tell you hello.”

“Who?”

“Claire Salva-somthin… Claire Stilinski. Apparently she knows you and says hi?”

“Ah…”

“How does she know you?”

“The Stilinski’s have lived here for a long time, Scott.”

“Yeah, but still, how does she know you?”

“I’m a veterinarian, Scott. Everyone knows me.”

Those words were said with a note of finality and Scott apparently understood this because he just gave Deaton as odd look as he went to tend his normal tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.robsmith.biz/wp-content/plugins/rss-poster/cache/4150c_Library-4-078cbb-e1365797680404.jpg
> 
> This is the general idea of the second floor. But much more open.


	14. Can we keep him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles meets the brood and the baby wants to keep him.

            Stiles had slept for another eight hours and now was standing in the library once more. His computer was pumping out a steady stream of music. The list started with Green Day and went on to include Blink 182, Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Ramones, and then trickled into things that one wouldn’t expect Stiles to like. Like Cascada, and some Enya.

            He was currently on the ladder, one arm wrapped between two rungs while he read through the first several pages of a black leather bound book. This was how Aunt Claire found him when she came up the stairs.

“I figured this was where I’d find you when you didn’t answer me.” She was pausing his music as she said this.

Stiles’ flailing almost had him falling off the ladder when he heard her voice, “Oh. Sorry. I uh… This Library is amazing!” He exclaimed as he slid the book back into place and started down the ladder.

“Glad you like it. Why don’t you come into the main house and we can introduce you to the entire family?”

          They entered the main house and it was like walking into a wall of noise. Stiles could hear a multitude of voices all trying to talk over each other while holding different conversations all at the same time.

He followed his aunt into what he guessed was the dining area and there he saw a multitude of people surrounding a small table. As he looked around at them all he was hit with a sudden and unexplainable feeling. Looking at them he didn’t see his mother and father’s family. He saw the pack.

He saw Jackson and Scott arguing over some dumb Lacrosse play, while Erica and Isaac laughed on either side of Boyd as the dark skinned male argued Wincest versus Destiel with Lydia yet again as the red head held another conversation with Allison as the huntress stopped her mate from attacking Jackson for disagreeing with him. He could see Aiden and Ethan discussing various movies with Danny- all three animated and excited as they maybe came upon the topic of a new movie that was coming out soon. Kira and Malia would be sitting there watching their friends and pack with equal amounts of amusement and shock on their faces as everyone talked through, around, and to one another. Through all of this he could see Derek standing at the head of the table trying to talk over them and get their attention. It always amazed and amused Stiles that Derek both liked and hated that they were like this.

But it was Stiles’ own action that brought himself back to reality. Lifting his fingers to his lips he let out a shrill whistle and watched in amused and shocked amazement as the whole dining room went quiet and multiple pairs of eyes looked to him in wide surprise. “She’s talking.” He said weakly as he pointed a now shaky finger at his aunt Claire.

“Thank you Gemin~” She giggled as she looked at him with a smug expression on her face. “Alright everyone, as you can see, Gemin is here.” She turned to look at them all and Stiles felt as if he was now on display. And it wasn’t a feeling he liked all that much, “Gemin now you can actually put faces to those names.”

She then went around the table- starting with her husband- and introduced each member of the family. It appeared that the only ones missing were Nana Aletta and Adrina and Savino Salvatorio. Which he was then told was because they had taken a vacation for their Anniversary so it was really only Nana Aletta that was missing and that wasn’t a surprise really.

“Everyone this is Gemin.” She finally finished five minutes later.

“But please, call me Stiles. I’m not overly fond of my first name.” He held up a hand before anyone said anything, “And yes, I know it’s probably a family name- but growing up with the people I have and having the life I do, I tended to get picked on a lot. And as my name sounds funny to others I didn’t want to deal with it.”

“What’s a Stiles?”

At that question he cast a bland look at the one who asked, “My nickname.” And when the young girl blushed, ducked her head, and went back to her breakfast he cocked a brow, tilted his head to the side, and blinked a few times before looking away.

A tug on his shirt caused him to look down now however to see a little one- Bianca if he remembered correctly- holding her arms up to him and blinking expectantly at him.

Leaning down he picked her up and was startled when several surprised noises went up around the room. He looked up to see all eyes on him and Bianca.

“What?”

“She very rarely lets –let alone demands- someone pick her up.” Came the answer from Claire.

“Ha un buon odore.” A little voice whispered from by his neck as Bianca laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled into him. “Possiamo tenerlo papa?”

Laughter followed her apparent question and Claire’s brother-in-law Paolo answered her in Italian, “Purtroppo la principessa non possiamo. Ha il suo pacco che doveva tornare dopo la sua vacanza.”

The Italian was starting to confuse Stiles now and so he just shook his head after a moment and focused on the toddler on his hip now as she seemed to not like her father’s answer and pouted, “Non è giusto”

Stiles looked to Claire now and asked, “What did I just miss?”

“Bianca likes you. She wants to keep you.” This got a nod from his shoulder as tiny fingers clung tightly to his shirt now. “But her Papa just told her you have to go home soon and so she’s not liking that. So be prepared for her to be attached to your hip at all times while you’re here.” He nodded at this information as Claire now motioned for him to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Italian is non-existent so I used Google Translate. And this is what it gave me~
> 
> Ha un buon odore = He smells good.  
> Possiamo tenerlo papa? = Can we keep him Papa?  
> Purtroppo la principessa non possiamo. Ha il suo pacco che doveva tornare dopo la sua vacanza = Unfortunately, Princess, we can not. He has his own pack to go back to after his vacation.  
> Non è giusto = That's not fair.


	15. Missing more than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns Italian and misses his pack.

Stiles spent the next several days being immersed in the family that surrounded him. It felt as if he hadn’t left Beacon Hills at all. Or at least it would have if it wasn’t Italian being spoken around him.

In defense of being clueless to half of what was being said all around him Stiles ended up learning more Italian by ear as he stayed there. By the end of his fifth day there he was yelling about Football with Alonzo in heated Italian over breakfast and at lunch he was discussing spices and different recipes for various stews with Agnella. And by dinner he was singing to Nardo as he helped put the little one down to bed with a song he remembered his mother singing to him when he was a baby.

By Thursday Stiles was heading up to bed when his Aunt Claire stepped into the guest house after having made sure all of her children were in bed. “Are you enjoying your time here, Stiles?” He turned and sat down on the step he’d been standing on. When he looked at her he smiled softly and nodded.

“I am. But I miss them more than I thought I would. I felt I needed to get away from them for a little while. I felt like my group of friends didn’t need me really so I just needed to get away.” He shrugged, the smile still soft on his lips, “But I miss them. And I’ve gotten more phone calls from them in the last several days than I do when I’m actually there.”

“Perhaps that’s because when you’re actually there they can just come to you instead of call you.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. But I do miss them.”

Claire nodded and smiled as she walked up to him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “You’ll see them again before you know it.” She ran a hand over the top of his head and gave him a smile before she bid him good night and left the guest house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY~! You get 2 chapters in one night~!  
> I figured that I've been absent from my writing for so long that since I finally got over my writer's block I'd give you all more than one~
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it~!
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	16. Stiles, hai visitatori.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has visitors... and other surprises...

Stiles was lounging in one of the deck chairs on the top deck of the guest house with a book in hand and a dozing Bianca on his chest when his aunt Claire found him. “Stiles, hai visitatori.” Stiles looked at her over the top of his sunglasses and the book he was reading.

“Visitors? Le uniche persone che conosco qui sono voi e la famiglia. Who would be here to see me?” He asked as he closed the book and handed it to his aunt so that he could gather Bianca close to carry her with him.

“Non lo so. Ma sono qui.” She shrugged with a strange smile on her lips as she led Stiles back into the house and down the stairs to the first floor of the guest house.

Bianca had woken up with a sniffle and what sounded almost like a purr by the time Stiles reached the second floor- Library- landing. Nuzzling into his neck she muttered something slurred an unintelligible that her aunt laughed at and replied to, “Questo sarebbe il suo branco mio piccolo fiore.”

When she mentioned ‘pack’ Stiles frowned and shifted his grip on his little cousin. “Il mio pacco? Perché dovrebbero essere qui? E come hai fatto…” He stopped midsentence when his visitors came into view.

Standing just off the side of the front door were 3 members of his pack. Derek, Allison, and Lydia. All three were grinning and talking with Paolo who looked up at the stairs, eyes landing on Bianca in Stiles’ arms, “Eccoti la mia principessa! Mi chiedevo dove fossi allontanato a.”

As soon as her Papa started talking to her Bianca squealed and started babbling in Italian again and reached out for him once Stiles had her within arm’s reach. When Paolo had Bianca in his arms Claire looked between the four American’s and smiled, “I’ll leave you to it. Dinner will be ready at 3 Stiles.” He gave her a nod before turning back to his friends.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“You leave Beacon Hills to get away from the Supernatural for a little bit and you end up staying with an entire pack of Were-Leopards.”

Whatever Stiles was expecting Derek to say, that was NOT it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the Google Translate
> 
> Stiles, hai visitatori. = Stiles, you have visitors.  
> Le uniche persone che conosco qui sono voi e la famiglia = The only people I know here are you and the family.  
> Non lo so. Ma sono qui = I don't know. But they're here.  
> Questo sarebbe il suo branco mio piccolo fiore = That would be his pack my little flower.  
> Il mio pacco? Perché dovrebbero essere qui? E come hai fatto… = My pack? Why would they be here? And how did you...  
> Eccoti la mia principessa! Mi chiedevo dove fossi allontanato a. = There's my princess! I was wondering where you'd run off to.


	17. Some more than others...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is huffy but that explains some things.  
> And the girls love the library.  
> Also Derek deflects.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Your Aunt’s family. They’re Leopards. You’ve been here for a little over 6 days and you hadn’t figured that out?”

“Forgive me if I don’t have a Were’s refined sense of smell!” He snapped out with a huff as he turned and stomped off up the stairs to the Library. He could hear Derek’s snort of laughter as the three followed him up the stairs.

“Stiles it isn’t just that- you’re the one that figured out Scott was a werewolf after he was bitten, how could you not notice that your Aunt’s family were all Weres?”

Stiles sighed heavily and dropped down into the chair behind his desk and shook his head, “I don’t know. I think I was just focused on getting away from the supernatural for the time being that I decided that I was going to ignore anything and everything in that genre.” He heaved another sigh as he leaned back in his chair, “Though that would explain all of Bianca’s nuzzling and the purring I thought I was imagining…”

Derek snorted as he settled into the chair in front of the desk, “You can’t run from your life, Stiles.”

This statement got him three very pointed looks which he decided to ignore in favor of looking around the room. “So this is the library that you told Boyd about?” Which effectively side tracked Lydia and Allison and caused Stiles to grin and nod as both girls finally realized where they were.

“Yup. This is the Library of all Libraries. I want one of these at home, but that would require knocking out walls and sacrificing a floor. And I’m sure neither you, nor my father would allow for it.”

As Derek looked around from his chair, and Allison and Lydia explored the shelves almost reverently he shrugged one shoulder, “We can always add an entire floor to the Den.” Derek’s words had both Lydia and Allison spinning around where they were and gasping out, “PLEASE?”

Derek snorted and shook his head as he turned back to look at Stiles, “So why _did_ you decide you needed to get away?”

Stiles sighed as he leaned back in his chair again and let his head fall back to rest against the back of the chair, “Because. I felt like it was a good idea. I felt that I needed to get away from the supernatural that is my life- even if only for a few days.” He debated for a few moments before he shrugged and continued on, “I also felt like you guys didn’t really need me around.”

Lydia picked that train of thought up and scoffed, “More like no one was giving Stiles the appreciation he deserves so he decided to skip town and leave your fuzzy asses floundering for a while.” She said this as she came around the desk and planted a kiss on Stiles’ cheek followed by Allison doing the same to his forehead. “Can’t say I blame him really…” The red head then dragged Allison back away from the desk to explore the library some more.

As they wandered off Stiles could feel Derek frowning loudly at him without looking and knew the awkwardness was coming.

“Stiles, we always need you around. Some of us more than others…” Stiles looked up now to see Derek staring down at his lap, fingers absently picking at something on his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling special yet y'all? I've already added 4 chapters~
> 
> I think I'll be able to get work done on this one over the weekends until it's all finished.  
> So you guys might be getting more over the next several hours- you know whenever I'm not sleeping; because that's a thing I need to do as well~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	18. Who wants to go swimming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles yells at Derek and Derek doesn't get to yell back...  
> Stiles deflects.

      Stiles sits there staring at Derek for several minutes before clearing his throat, “You guys never answered my question. What are you doing here?”

Derek takes that moment to take a deep breath and look up at him again, face composed- betraying nothing of what he’d said earlier. “The pack needs you to come home Stiles.”

“I’m not going back. Not until my vacation is over. I already told Isaac that I’d be back before school started, but I’m staying here.”

“Stiles we need you-“

“But I need this, Derek! If you guys needed me that damned badly you should have tried a little fucking harder and given me a reason to not want to leave! But you didn’t and now I’m staying here until my vacation has come to an end.” He glanced at the calendar and cocked his head to the side, “Which incidentally is 2 days before school starts up again.”

By this point Lydia had wandered back over to the desk with a huge tome in her hands, “Well then we’ll stay too. Allison can call Scott and tell him what’s going on. Where will we be staying?” She asked brightly as Allison skipped to her side.

Getting up from his chair Stiles walked around to the stairs and motioned for them to follow him up, “The bedrooms are all on the third floor. I’ve claimed the master but all the others are just as roomy and comfortable. You can pick whichever rooms you want.” He had decided not to argue with Lydia on them staying as apparently Derek wasn’t going to either.

He showed the trio all the rooms- including his own- then the bathrooms- also including his own- and then motioned for them to follow him up to the roof/party deck. “This is where I was when my Aunt came up to get me.” He stepped out into the sunshine and fresh air with all three in tow and grinned when they all took in the 360 view with varying degrees of awe.

“You have this kind of view here? No wonder you want to stick around.” Allison’s voice was filled with that awe that was in her eyes and Stiles snickered a bit.

“Yeah, I guess this view is what makes me wanna stay. But it’s more than just the view. The family is great too. Everyone lives within roughly ten miles of each other. But they all live within 5 miles of Nana Aletta.”

“Who is Nana Aletta?” Came Derek’s voice from right behind him.

“She’s the Matriarch of the Salvatorio family. If you look at a map of the family lands you’ll see that she lives exactly in the center and everyone else’s homes are five and a half miles away in each direction.” Stiles chuckled a bit, “Though the funny thing is that I have yet to meet her.”

“Why haven’t you met her?”

“Because apparently she rarely leaves her home for anything other than the Solstice or Equinox.”

“So she only comes out of her house 4 times a year?” Allison sounded a touch confused, but it was hard to tell with her still staring in awe at Stiles’ view.

“Yup. But the younger kids see her more than anyone else as they go to her house 2 or 3 weekends out of the month.”

Lydia cocked her head to the side and looked at Stiles now, “Isn’t the Solstice coming up soon?”

Stiles did a mental count on days and then nodded, “Yeah. Next Friday actually. Though I can't remember if it's an Equinox or a Solstice.” He turned to look at her now, “Why?”

“That means you’ll meet her then soon.”

“Hey! That’s a good point~! So will you guys- you know, since you all insist on staying.” This got grins from the girls and an eye roll from Derek as Stiles lead them back down into the house. “It’s still early, who wants to go swimming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are sill enjoying the story. As I continue this I'm also going back and fixing other things that I decided I wanted to either change or get rid of. So a heads up, if you've started reading it, then just know that you might want to go back and re-read.  
> I'm changing roughly when this takes place- slight divergence off of current canon seasons; meaning I AM adding characters and I think I'll keep with Scott being a true Alpha but Derek is clearly NOT human. He is very much still a werewolf.  
> No one died- clearly as Allison is here as well as Boyd and Erica- and The Twins stuck around. They're still dicks, but they stuck around. But they were out of town for a while. And Kira is a part of the pack as well but she's probably on a vacation with her own family as well. I've not decided. Also Cora might be in Venezuela. But she'll show up later~ ^_^
> 
> Also a note on the next chapter- more Beacon Hills peeps are in Italy as well~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	19. I like your Aunt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pack members~!

            After Lydia forcing Stiles to show her his newly acquired wardrobe and informing him that he _would_ be giving her a fashion show later she skipped off to the room she’d chosen and Stiles was allowed to grab his new swim trunks and a towel in preparation for heading down to the dock.

He was coming to the bottom of the stairs when his tongue and jaw practically fell to the floor. Derek was lounging on the couch- like he was comfortable there already- in a pair of royal blue swim shorts, a towel hanging around his shoulders and his phone in his hand. But Stiles was solely focused on the fact that Derek was without a shirt and his abs didn’t look real. At all.

Unintentionally quoting his favorite movie Stiles picked his jaw off the floor, rolled his tongue back into his mouth and took a steadying breath, “Seriously? It’s like you’re photoshopped!” He blushed as Derek looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Really Stiles? Crazy, Stupid, Love?” Of _course_ Derek would know that movie! Stiles bet Cora made him watch it.

“Yes. That happens to be my very favorite movie.” He didn’t have to justify anything to Derek Photoshopped Hale. Except he kind of just did… Whatever. He was about to say something else when Allison and Lydia giggled from the top of the staircase and Stiles turned to watch the 2 come down looking as if they’d walked off the glossy pages of Vogue Magazine.

Taking a moment to lament the fact that both ladies were taken he sighed and then turned for the door, “Okay ladies and germs, let’s go. I wanna head to the main house first and see if anyone else would like to join us.”

When the four of them trooped into the kitchen of the main house where voices and laughter could be heard Stiles stopped in his tracks causing Lydia and Allison to almost collide with his back. “Stiles why did you stop?”

He felt Allison peer around his shoulder as she saw what he saw. “Oh~ Yeah I guess in all the confusion and your yelling at Derek we forgot to mention who came with us.”

“Hey Stiles, I like your Aunt!” Isaac grinned at him from the table where he was sitting with Aunt Claire and Sheriff Stilinski.

“Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming this time?”

The Sheriff grinned a bit and shrugged one shoulder, “I’m only here for a week. I decided to take my vacation early and figured that Jordan could handle Beacon Hills for a week. And if there’s any other trouble Derek says Scott can handle that part of it too.”

“Wait, Stiles, why were you yelling at Derek?” Isaac asked him with a tilt of his head.

“Because Derek’s an ass…” Was his simple answer. Much to his amusement Isaac didn’t argue only gave a noncommittal nod before looking at them all, “Are you guys going to the beach?”

“Nah, there’s a dock down on the water, you wanna come down and swim with us?” At Stiles’ explanation and question several voices could be heard calling from various rooms in the house. “Sounds like others wish to join us as well.” He stated when Isaac agreed with a grin and a nod.

“I’ll show him the guest house and we’ll meet you all down there.” John stood from his seat, grabbing up his bag and motioning for Isaac to follow him.

As they left the kitchen Stiles found himself wondering just what else the day- or the rest of this vacation- had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of the opinion that 'Crazy, Stupid, Love' would be Stiles' favorite movie thanks to Lydia.
> 
> And more pack to come in the next few chapters. Not all, but maybe 1 more. The rest have to take care of BH after all~


	20. Not just an honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and Bianca.

            Down at the dock Stiles, Derek, and the Girls were soon joined by John, Isaac, Claire’s older twins, and their brother Antioco, Aunt Claire herself, Primo and Agnella’s twins Caprice and Cara, Alessandra and her oldest daughter Aletta, as well as Orlando and Beatrix’s twins Primo and Paolo.

The entire group spent hours swimming, sun bathing, laughing and splashing one another while also getting to know Stiles’ pack members a little bit.

It was as the sun was getting a bit lower in the sky that a voice from several stories up called to inform them of dinner time. Climbing out of the water everyone trudged up to the house, chatter floating around as the younger children asked Allison questions on being a hunter, Mia asked Lydia what a Banshee did, and Isaac, discussed video games with Antioco. All while Claire, John, and Derek talked about whatever it was they had been talking about since they’d come down to swim.

Stiles watched from behind them as they all climbed the stairs up into the house. It was kind of nice for him to see both sides of his life- his family- coming together like this. It was weird. But nice. It all left him with a feeling of warmth inside of him that he didn’t think he’d ever want to go away.

As dinner got underway, conversations started up, and Stiles felt himself begin to relax as a sort of tiredness took over he heard someone ask, “So who is the head of the family?”

“You would think it would be Primo,” Stiles looked over to see Aunt Claire point to her brother in law, “since he’s the oldest. But he didn’t want it.”

“Mio padre ha offerto, ma gli ho detto di no. Io non sono bravo con questo genere di responsabilità.” Primo shook his head and motioned to Alfredo- who was seated next to Claire at the head of the table, “Lascio questo genere di cose a mio fratello. Lui è più adatto ad esso.” There seemed to be a hint of pride in Primo’s voice as he finished his words. That was when Aunt Claire spoke up again.

“He says that his father offered the position to him, but he didn’t want it for he felt that he couldn’t handle that kind of responsibility. He says that Alfredo is better suited to it.” Claire turned to smile at her husband who was blushing at his brother’s praise while taking his wife’s hand. “And I must agree with Primo. Alfredo is a wise and fair man. Just like his father.”

Primo’s wife spoke up from beside her husband with a raised glass and heavily accented English, “And may his children and their children always be as fair and wise as he.” This toast was met with agreement and many more raised glasses as Alfredo continued to blush at the praise and bow his head to them all in a nod. “Salute.”

A few minutes later Stiles then heard Derek’s voice, “So what’s it like being married to an Alpha?” Stiles turned his head to look at Claire again as her eyes danced with laughter.

“I was wondering when we’d get to that. How did he take it when you finally clued him in?” Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed as he shifted in his chair.

“Rather well considering he’d been trying to get away from all of this by coming here for a little while.”

“Ebbene tale è la sua vita.” Claire grinned at Stiles now and he nodded solemnly.

“Being married to an Alpha is not just an honor, but it’s a lot of work. It’s not an easy mantle to take up. There are as much responsibilities for the Alpha’s mate as there are for the Alpha. His fears and worries are your fears and worries. When there is trouble, you never know what will happen. And you fear what may be and what can be just as he does. But you always pray and hope for better because that’s all you can do. Being married to the Alpha…” She paused and looked to Stiles, then back at Derek, “It’s hard.”

Stiles watched his Dad’s cousin now as she looked around the table- everyone was silent as she spoke- and slipped almost absently into Italian as she spoke.

It was Stiles that picked up her translation causing his father and his own pack members to look between him and Aunt Claire, “She says that though it’s hard it’s also rewarding.” He listened for a moment as Aunt Claire spoke then picked up his English again, “She says that every day she looks around the table at the people that were brought into her life and she’s thankful and excited to be a part of something like this.” Claire paused for a moment and smiled at John now before speaking again. “She says that each day she thanks whoever is listening that my mother met my dad. Because if it had not been for my mom she would never have met her Alfredo.”

This is where Stiles has to stop because a lump forms in his throat at his Aunt’s clear praise and love for his mother in her own words. Tears are stinging the back of his eyes as he has to push his chair back slightly to allow a small child to crawl into his lap.

Bianca had managed to get out of her booster seat and crawl along under the table when she sensed Stiles’ oncoming stress. Climbing into his lap she clung to his shirt and nuzzled her way under his chin as his arms came around her, “Bianca, il bambino va bene. Sto bene. Sto bene. Prometto.” He whispered to her as he felt his father’s hand rub across his shoulders. He pressed little kisses to the top of Bianca’s head.

With a smile for Bianca as she looked up at him in concern he decided to change directions of conversations only slightly, “This little one has been connected to my hip the moment she met me.” Clearly knowing she was being talked about Bianca smiled up at Stiles and giggled happily, once again nuzzling into his neck and under his chin.

Thankfully that was enough to start a different conversation as Paolo and Cara- Bianca’s parents- laughed at Stiles’ words and regaled Stiles’ pack with stories of how picky Bianca was and how she latched onto Stiles from moment 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio padre ha offerto, ma gli ho detto di no. Io non sono bravo con questo genere di responsabilità. = My father offered, but I told him no. I am not good with that sort of responsibility.  
> Ebbene tale è la sua vita = Well such is his life.  
> Bianca, il bambino va bene. Sto bene. Sto bene. Prometto = Bianca, baby it's okay. I'm alright. I'm alright. I promise.
> 
> Again, Google Translate it my friend~
> 
> Also, I'd like to know, thus far, what is everyone's favorite part or parts to this?
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	21. Goodnight Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is the favorite. It's obvious.  
> And Stiles is Mom.

            Stiles was climbing the stairs in the guest house with his pack members in tow after he finished helping put Nardo down for bed again when Isaac asked sleepily, “Stiles, Derek said you were staying here until 2 days before school starts? I thought your trips only lasted 2 weeks.”

“They do. Apparently Aunt Claire called my dad and convinced him to let me stay longer. So Dad changed my return ticket and called me.” As he finished explaining John could be heard snickering a bit behind them as they all climbed up past the library.

“So… are we staying until then too, Derek?” Stiles wants to turn around and pull Isaac into a tight hug as he hears concern in his words.

Derek must hear it too for he speaks softly, “Yes. It would appear that we are.” And Stiles can almost feel everyone behind him relax fully then.

“So since everyone has picked their rooms, I will leave you all to it- Lydia, I promise tomorrow you can have your fashion show.” This is met with a giggle and clapping as strawberry blonde hair flies into his line of vision and Lydia hugs him. Allison hugs him next as she follows after Lydia- the two apparently decided to share a room.

John walks over to Stiles as the younger Stilinski stops at his own bedroom door and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I told you this trip would be a good idea,” he says in lieu of a goodnight before heading to the room he’d apparently chosen for himself.

Derek gives Stiles a nod and a lingering look for a moment before heading into the room next to Stiles’.

It’s Isaac whose hug lingers longer than Lydia’s and Allison’s. “I really don’t like when you’re so far away…” Stiles blinked but hugged Isaac back tightly.

“I know. But hey, at least you’re here with me now. It’ll be okay.” Isaac nodded before nuzzling into Stiles’ neck for a moment before saying goodnight and moving off to the room he’d chosen.

As he gets to his door Stiles smiles and calls out to Isaac, “Buona notte mio cucciolo d'oro.”

Isaac smiles and though he only understands part of the sentence he replies, “Goodnight Mom.”

Stiles stands there in shock for a few moments after Isaac closed his door for the night. And it wasn’t until he was drifting off to sleep several minutes later that he swore he had heard light laughter coming from Derek’s room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona notte mio cucciolo d'oro. = Goodnight my golden pup.
> 
> Yay Google Translate~  
> Just how accurate is this thing? I mean really? I'm using it for all my translations and I still find myself wondering if it's right half the time...
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	22. Cryptic Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Claire get cryptic and Stiles gets angry.  
> Also some truths come out...

            The next morning after breakfast Stiles got called into the main house with his dad and Aunt Claire.

“What’s up?” He slid into a chair at the table across from his dad as Claire placed a plate of food in front of him.

“Stiles there _is_ an actual reason I wanted you to come here.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t just because I needed to get away?” Stiles asked sarcastically as he took a bite of his breakfast.

“No. But it was a bonus.” The Sheriff smirked over the rim of his cup of coffee. “Scott’s boss came to me last month, Stiles.” This caused Stiles to blink at him with the fork halfway to his mouth. “It rather shocked me to find out that you’d been going to Alan Deaton for lessons in magic. But then I suppose it really shouldn’t have.”

Stiles asked what his father meant but the older Stilinski skipped right over answering the question and went on with what he was saying, “Anyway. He came to me to say something about you needing more training outside of what he can give you. He then gave me the names of a bunch of different people that could help you out. One of them was the name of Aletta Salvatorio.”

“Nana Aletta?” He looked between his dad and his dad’s cousin, “How does Deaton know her?”

“She went to the states for your parents’ wedding.”

“Wow. So she actually left the house?” This question caused the two to laugh.

“Not only that, but she left the country too.” Claire grinned as she sat beside John.

“So wait, you mean I’m here so that Nana Aletta can teach me magic?”

“Stiles, there’s a reason she only comes out of her house 4 times a year.”

“Wait… none of this actually answers my question.”

“Which one?”

“How does Nana Aletta know Deaton?”

“Beacon Hills is a small town. They were bound to run into one another while she was there.” John shrugs as he takes another sip of his coffee.

“Okay, leave the cryptic shit to Deaton and please give me straight answers. I left Beacon Hills to get away from the Supernatural for a little while. And now I’m being told that no matter where I run I can’t. So quit with the crap and talk like normal people!”

As Stiles finished his little rant there were 2 _very_ different growls coming from the doors of the kitchen. Looking over to his left Stiles saw that Paolo had arrived and he had Bianca sitting on his hip. Her normally dark brown eyes were a bright jade green and it took only a moment for Stiles to get that the higher pitched growl at been her own and had apparently caught her father off guard as he was looking at her in shock.

The second- much deeper growl (and Stiles would examine his reaction to it later; MUCH later)- had come from behind him. Turning now he saw Derek standing there with eyes glowing a deep, rich, dark red. His hands were curled into tight fists- clawed if the blood running down his knuckles were anything to go by- and his fangs were just visible below his curled up lower lip.

Behind Derek stood Isaac with a confused expression on his face, “Um… What just happened?”

“Stiles got angry. Derek and Bianca didn’t like that very much.” Aunt Claire seemed amused by this.

“Evidently. Derek, Stiles is okay. See?” Isaac pointed past Derek at were Stiles sat staring at him in confusion. “He’s okay.”

John piped up from where he sat, “Yes, Stiles, tell Derek you’re okay so the claws and teeth and eyes can go away.”

This caused Stiles to trip over his words for a moment before he managed to stammer out, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay Derek. S-see? I’m- I’m good. I’m okay. Just a little annoyed- that’s all.”

His words seemed to help for Derek’s hands now relaxed from their fists and Stiles watched as the claws began to recede and his fangs looked to disappear as well. However the eyes only faded to a lighter red for the time being as Isaac pushed him into the room so that they could get out of the doorway.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away Stiles turned back to see Paolo nuzzling at Bianca’s cheek and whispering to her in Italian. It seemed to be helping her because her eyes were now back to their dark chocolate brown.

“So what prompted Stiles to get angry anyway?” Isaac asked as he continued to nudge Derek into the room and into a chair beside Stiles.

“Dad and my Aunt Claire here decided they want to take a page out of Deaton’s book and be cryptic annoying little shits just to piss me off.” Stiles answered with a growl of his own that got a giggle out of Bianca who was now trying to wiggle her way into Stiles’ lap.

“We weren’t trying to anger you Stiles-“

“Sure as hell could have fooled me.” He huffed as he cut his father off.

“-It’s just that there are some things that we can’t-“

“Don’t give me this crap that you can’t give me answers! Deaton wants me to continue my training and if Nana Aletta was on his list of people who can help me with that then I’m pretty sure I need to know every damn thing.” He was starting to tire of being given the run around.

With his arms around her Stiles can feel Bianca vibrating with another growl. He is quick to run his fingers through her hair to calm her. His actions caused her growl to turn into a tiny purr as she now nuzzled into his chest- her eyes falling closed.

“Stiles, I’m sorry, but to be fair, there's not too much I can tell you since I don’t know everything… I just know what your mother was capable of and about her family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates~!  
> This one took longer than I would have liked because it didn't feel right as I was writing it to start.  
> But here's hoping that you all enjoy it still~  
> (also will have another chapter up in a few minutes.)


	23. You can't run from your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is quiet. And Angry...

       His father’s words had caused Stiles to go completely still as he stared at his father. “Are you telling me that you’ve known about everything this entire time and you let me think that I had to hide it all from you just so I could keep you safe?” His voice was very quiet, but everyone in the room could tell that there was a dark anger bubbling below the surface. “All that time I felt guilty about having to lie to you and you could have put me out of my misery and told me the truth yourself.” Bianca was sitting in his lap staring up at him with wide green eyes, Derek was beside him looking at him the same way- his eyes still a pail red-and Isaac- golden eyed- was on the other side of Derek looking almost scared. “Why did you lie to me? Why did you try to hide who I am from me?”

John was sitting there staring at his son with wide eyes. Stiles was never this quiet when he was talking and his anger was normally explosive. “Stiles… I… you have to understand-“ He paused to gather his thoughts for a moment as Stiles stared at him with blank anger in his eyes, “When your mother died I thought I had gotten away from all of this. I thought that I’d be able to raise you in a normal world. Then Derek came back into town. The night I found you in the forest looking for the body something told me that things weren’t going to be normal again for a while…”

“So what was your problem after I finally told you the truth.” Stiles practically spat out the question in his still quiet anger.

“I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to ignore it and keep away from it all. I didn’t want to believe that I’d been dragged into this world again…”

“You can’t run from your life, Dad.” He repeated Derek’s words to his father with malice. “That’s something I’ve learned very recently.”

“Stiles, I know that you’re upset-“

“Upset doesn’t begin to describe what I’m feeling right now, Dad. Look, I get why you lied or tried to hide this from me, but this was clearly something I needed to know. As soon as I told you the truth you should have done the same thing. I told you everything, Dad. Everything! I told you about Derek, I told you about Scott. I told you what Deaton had told me and that I was learning to control the Spark inside of me. As soon as I told you that you should have told me about my mother!”

As Stiles practically sobbed out the last sentence he could feel Derek’s hand come to rest on his back between his shoulder blades. “I had a right to know.” Derek’s hand was rubbing soothing circles into the place between his shoulder blades while Bianca was nuzzling at his chest again.

“You did, Stiles. And I’m sorry- I know that my apology doesn’t mean much under the circumstances- but I really am sorry, Son.” The Sheriff was staring dejectedly into his coffee as he spoke. “When your mother finally told me about her gift she was afraid of what I’d say or do. But she was even more afraid when she found out that my cousin- Claire- had met and fallen for her own cousin- Alfredo.”

This was about the time that Claire spoke up, “Claudia was scared for Alfredo because she didn’t know how I would react to finding out that he wasn’t entirely human. She was also scared that if and when we both found out the truth we’d turn away from them and Claudia knew how much Alfredo loved me at the time.”

“I was scared because for me it was such a foreign world that I was being shown,” John picked back up now, “and I didn’t have a clue how to handle it all. But I knew how much I loved your mother and I knew that no matter what I’d stay with her. Even if the things she showed me were terrifying.”

“As for me,” Claire started again, “I’m such a nerd that as soon as Alfredo told me the truth I threw myself into all kinds of research looking up as much information as I could so that I could ask him all the questions that were in my head and maybe sort out fact from fiction with the answers that he gave me.” This got a snort from Derek and Isaac which caused Claire to look at them with a raised brow.

“Stiles did the same thing after Scott was bitten.” Derek’s answer got Stiles to blush lightly, “Only I’m thinking you were more analytical and less annoying than he was.” Stiles’ blush got a touch darker as he nuzzled into the top of Bianca’s hair to hide his face. But Derek’s words weren’t harsh at all.

“I don’t know, I was pretty annoying when I was his age. It’s kind of a Stilinski thing. But we mellow out eventually.” Claire and John both gave Derek a pointed look that would have made Stiles blush even more had he been looking. Instead he kept his focus on Bianca who was playing with the collar of his shirt and babbling at him in Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO~!!  
> Another chapter~!  
> I'm excite!  
> Hope you all are too!
> 
> So tell me what y'all think so far. We're 23 chapters in and I still want your opinions~
> 
> Tell me, tell me~!!!!
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	24. It all started in Sophomore year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets slip a tiny detail and has to tell the whole tale.

            Once everything was cleared up and Stiles had- what he felt were sufficient explanations for everything John and Claire sat down with him and went over everything that Deaton had told John about what Stiles needed and what Stiles had learned from the Druid himself.

The conversation went on for several hours before Claire brought it to an end, “Alright then, so Stiles will begin his lessons with Nana Aletta on Friday.”

“The Solstice?”

“Yes. Every Equinox and Solstice Nana Aletta lights a balefire and we celebrate the new season with her. And that night you’ll start your training with her. Where Deaton taught you everything he could from the Druid side of things it’s now time for you to learn the things your mother was taught.”

“My mon was a Witch?”

“That’s such a Medieval term… but yes, she was.” Claire got up now and made herself a cup of coffee- refilling John’s at the same time. “So tell me, when was it you started training under Deaton?”

Stiles thought back for a moment, “I think it was right after the Nogitsune possession, but right before we had to go to Mexico to save Derek.”

Stiles’ aunt stared at him in shock as she took her seat at the table again. “I’m sorry, Nogitsune possession? What the hell?”

“Oh, yeah. I was possessed by a Japanese mischief Fox Demon.”

“Okay… I think you need to tell me everything Stiles.”

“Boy that’s a loaded statement…” John snorted into his coffee cup as his son gave him a bland look.

“Why not start at the beginning Stiles. What exactly dragged you into all of this?” Claire decided to ignore her cousin in favor of watching her nephew.

“Well you see, it all started in Sophomore year…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that chapter's short but it gives me a basis for the next couple of chapters. Especially since Aunt Claire is going to confront Derek so we'll have a Derek-centric chapter soon~


	25. Might Explain Kate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate had a wild hair up her butt and Gerard had evil brainwashing abilities.

            The rest of the morning- and a good portion of Stiles’ afternoon was spent telling his dad’s cousin everything. How Scott was bitten, what caused him to get bitten in the first place, what possessed Stiles to want to check out a dead body- half a dead body technically- in the woods, and everything from that point onwards.

When he had gotten to the Nogitsune possession and told that portion of the story John had left the room only to return as Stiles was halfway through describing the epidemic that was started at the school because of the idiot chemist that was going to kill Stiles just to make a point. John’s leaving the room had also coincided with Claire making a noise and a face but saying nothing yet.

Stiles was coming to the end of his tale when Claire finished making lunch- by this time the kitchen was actually playing host to all of Claire’s children and they had been listening to Stiles’ story with awe in their eyes and dropped jaws.

As Stiles sat back and thought about it for a moment he made a noise himself and hummed before stating, “Though I guess if you want to get technical it all started when Kate Argent got a wild hair up her butt and decided to destroy and entire innocent family…” This statement made him realize that the children would be confused as they hadn’t been there for that part of the story. But none of them asked- for now- and Aunt Claire only frowned.

“Kate Argent... Any relation to Allison?”

“She was my aunt.” Came Allison’s answer as she stepped into the kitchen followed by Isaac and Lydia. “My father’s sister.”

“I’m so sorry. Do you know what caused her to do something like that?”

Allison shook her head, “Not really. I mean, it may have something to do with my Grandfather. But other than that, no.”

“I’m of the opinion Gerard has evil brainwashing abilities. I mean he kind of did brainwash you Allison. So maybe he made Kate believe certain things and that’s how she got the idea to kill an entire pack of innocent people.”

Allison looked over at Stiles as they filed into the kitchen fully and took seats at the table with him, “You know, with our lives, I wouldn’t even be surprised anymore…”

“Wouldn’t be surprised by what?” The question came from Derek as he entered the kitchen a few moments later.

“If Gerard had evil brainwashing powers.” Stiles answered promptly as Allison nodded in agreement.

“That’s kind of how are lives are so it wouldn’t surprise me.” Derek remarked dryly as he took a seat next to Stiles. “And it might explain Kate…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries amuse me...  
> They don't give you the whole chapter but they give you an idea of the things going on in the chapter and they serve to be funny as well.  
> Or at least funny to me.  
> I think I'm funny....  
> ^_^


	26. Errant thought- A Missing Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations at lunch make Stiles uncomfortable...

            Lunch was a fun affair. Filled with great conversation and looks that he could feel being drilled into his skull…

Okay so that was a sarcastic and errant thought. But still. It wasn’t really a conversation he wanted to be having with the object of said conversation in the room…

“So Stiles, do you have a girlfriend?” Boy his Aunt Claire was nosy today. And now he could feel people staring at him so he kept his eyes on his plate.

“Nah. After Malia and I broke up officially dating hasn’t really been a priority for me.”

“Why not?” Was she really going to ask that right now?

“Haven’t found anyone interested…” Stiles started tearing his sandwich apart slowly, eyes not leaving his plate at all now.

“Why wouldn’t someone be interested in you? You’ve an amazing heart and a great personality.” Claire’s sentiment was met with agreement from Lydia and Allison to his right. But that didn’t make him feel any better.

“Yeah well, even that doesn’t seem to be enough…”

“Oh, so you _do_ have someone you’re interested in?”

“Yeah… But he doesn’t seem to return those feelings…”

“Oh, I bet you’d be surprised.” Stiles still wasn’t looking up so he didn’t see the look he was giving Derek while the Alpha was staring at him with a frown and near pained expression.

“Anyway, it’s not like it matters at the moment. Like I said, right now dating isn’t a priority. I just want to finish school and make it to graduation.”

“I will second that.” Lydia agreed with a lift of her glass and a snicker as she took a sip.

Allison nodded as she bit into her second sandwich and Isaac chuckled, “Yeah. I think we all just want to get there too.”

This officially changed topics at the table and gave Stiles a chance to breathe freely now as he actually looked up at his plate and around as conversations of school took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically a "Missing Chapter".  
> Basically the chapter that was supposed to go here is now chapter 27. I wrote this AFTER I wrote chapter 27.  
> I reread the chapter and decided that I needed this so that you got an idea for the statement and some of the conversation in the upcoming chapter.
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying.  
> Love and Good Reading~
> 
> NeoCortex~


	27. He has to want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds Derek and they talk.

            Derek was in the Library of the Guest House when Stiles’ Aunt Claire found him later. He looked over as she came up the stairs but didn’t say anything. So she spoke first.

“Why haven’t you claimed him yet?”

The question didn’t really surprise him- with many things since he’d arrived he had been waiting for it. “Because he has to want it.”

“Derek, the conversation at lunch proves he wants it.”

_“So Stiles, do you have a girlfriend?”_

_“Nah. After Malia and I broke up officially dating hasn’t really been a priority for me.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Haven’t found anyone interested…” Stiles kind of picked absently at his lunch while staring at his plate almost forlornly._

_“Why wouldn’t someone be interested in you? You’ve an amazing heart and a great personality.”_

_“Yeah well, even that doesn’t seem to be enough…”_

_“So you_ do _have someone you’re interested in?”_

_“Yeah… But he doesn’t seem to return those feelings…”_

_“Oh, I bet you’d be surprised…”_

“It’s more than that, Claire. He has to want it. With something like claiming a mate- I don’t know how it is for the Feline types, but for wolves Stiles has to want it in more ways than just wanting to date me. For me Stiles is it.” He sighed a bit and chuckled lightly as he looked down at the book he’d been reading. “To use a line I’ve heard Stiles use before- Stiles is the be all end all for me. I won’t want anyone but him ever again.”

Claire nodded, “It’s much the same way with the Felines of the Were class. Unlike with their animal cousins Wereleopards- and other were-felines- once mated they mate for life. So even if I were to die before him Alfredo wouldn’t take another mate. Not unless he found the same kind of connection with them that he found with me.”

Derek shook his head, “And see, with Werewolves we wouldn’t ever have that kind of connection with another, period. I guess with the feline races it’s different in that. My great grandfather lost his mate after my grandmother was born and he took to traveling all over the world and he said once that in all of his travels he was never able to find another who could fill that hole the way that she did. And he had honestly tried. So when it comes to wolves, we only get one chance. And we gotta make it count.”

Claire smiled a bit and nodded, “That I can understand. But what are you going to do? Stiles does want you Derek. It may not have been obvious to you- but it is to everyone else.”

“No. I got it. But I can’t be the one to make that kind of choice for him. He’d have a cow if I did. So he has to come to me.” He could see her about to protest so he stopped her, “But I think I can start making my feelings more obvious. Maybe that will help move things along.”

Claire grinned at his words now and nodded, “Yes. Also, bear in mind what I said this morning. We Stilinski’s do mellow out as time goes on.”

Claire watched Derek as his face turned pensive and got a faraway look and his next statement had her grinning as she left him with a wave and a reminder that dinner would be at 6.

“I don’t think I’d want him to. I might actually miss the hyperactive tendencies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember where I heard the line- though it was from a movie- but I can imagine Stiles saying that something was the "Be all, end all" of something and Derek deciding that it was a pretty apt description for what he felt for Stiles.  
> So there's that~
> 
> I know that the last couple of chapters have been short, but I have a habit- one I picked up from watching too much TV and reading too many books- of picking good places where cliff hangers would go as well as GREAT commercial breaks. So if that annoys you at all blame GoT and Supernatural. As well as Teen Wolf.  
> I'm just sayin'...
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	28. We need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY'S NAMESAKE!  
> Stiles' brain wanders as pack mates play games and Allison calls Scott irrational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry y'all~

            Stiles was lounging on the couch in the living room with Isaac, Allison, and Lydia accompanying him while they played Monopoly on the floor in front of him. He was watching them play- Lydia smirking in triumph as she procured Boardwalk- when a thought popped up in his head.

This thought caused him to speak before he could stop himself, “Hey Isaac, why did you call me ‘Mom’ last night?”

He swore he could hear Derek snickering from upstairs but he ignored it in favor of blinking when Isaac simply answered, “Because you’re the pack mom.”

“But I’m not.”

“But Stiles _you are._ ” Allison insisted as she rounded ‘Go’ and collected $200 from the bank.

Lydia handed over the bills and added to the conversation, “You keep the pack together. And keep many of us from going insane.”

“Some of us a little more so than others.” Isaac said- almost quoting Derek from the day before.

“But how can I do that when I can barely keep myself together and you guys always seem to not want me around?”

“Stiles that isn’t true at all.” Allison was more insistent now as she looked up from watching Isaac take his turn, “If you have trouble keeping yourself together you have to let us know. We want to help you. And we do want you around. If we seem to not want you involved in some plans it’s because we want to keep you safe.”

“Even if others of us know that you’re well able to handle yourself.” The way Lydia stated that sounded as if she was talking to someone not in the room. This was confirmed by a grunt from upstairs as Lydia smirked again and turned to look at Stiles with a wink now.

“Lydia’s right,” Allison agreed with the red head, “I know you can take care of yourself. But certain irrational werewolves- one of which isn’t even here to defend himself- seem to take too much stock in the fact that- like me and Danny- you _are_ in fact human and therefore breakable.”

“In other words Stiles,” Isaac spoke up again as he now sat facing the Magic User, “We need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to also like short chapters. But at least I'm getting more done~ ^_^ <3
> 
> What do y'all think? Still liking it?  
> Tell what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	29. Pizza and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of Pizza, Preparations, and Clothes.

            Dinner that night was just Alfredo and Aunt Claire’s family- the rest of the Salvatorio pack were all tucked away in their own Villas- and Stiles and his pack mates. They had homemade pizza and Stiles was pretty sure that Alfredo’s pizza had officially ruined him for all other pizza.

Apparently Allison agreed, “Oh dear heaven, Alfredo this pizza is amazing!” Stiles nodded his head vigorously. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Allison, we’re in Italy. Cooking is a lifestyle here.” Derek commented as he too enjoyed his slice.

Alfredo grinned at Derek and nodded, “True. My Papa taught me how to cook. I also own a pie shop in town.”

Allison and Stiles looked at Claire’s husband with looks of disbelief on their faces. “You own a pizza shop?” Allison questioned- her voice almost awe filled.

“Too bad long distance delivery isn’t a thing…” Stiles sighed mournfully as he devoured the final bite of his slice and made for another.

“If you want, I can teach you to make pie like I was taught.” Alfredo offered looking between Allison and Stiles with a smirk.

Stiles was all over that idea, but the offer seemed to take Allison by surprise. “What?” Her brown eyes were wide and bright as she stared Alfredo. “I teach you.” He winked at her with a smile. “I teach you all if you like?” He offered looking at them all now.

“I know how to make a pie.” Derek shrugged with a bit of a grin himself now. When Stiles and the others of his pack looked at him in surprise he shrugged and chuckled a bit, “I worked in a pizzeria while I lived in New York with Laura.”

“I teach you Italian way.” Alfredo supplied with a smug grin that had Derek blinking and grinning a bit more. But he didn’t turn down the offer. And neither did the rest of them. “We start after the lighting of the balefire. There is much to prepare before Friday. So after. When there is more time.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Stiles asked, “So what sort of things have to be done before Friday?”

“There are things that have to be prepared. Certain sachets- each person has to make their own. Herbs have to be picked, a few potions have to be mixed- only you, Esta, Ari, Primo, Paolo, and Belissa, and myself will be able to do that. Also the fire pit has to be cleaned from the last Equinox and it must be prepared properly. As well as specific laundry must be done- I know that sounds sort of odd, but there are certain clothes that we each wear for the night of the fire lighting.” Claire ticked off each item to be done as if going through the list mentally herself to make sure she remembered each thing. “Also, each house has to be cleansed the morning of- I’ll walk you through the cleansing of the guest house so you can do it Stiles- Nana Aletta made sure this was something I knew how to do the first time I met her. And the night before- as well as the day of- you Stiles will have to take a cleansing bath using certain herbs and oils in the water. Again, that’s something I’ll help you with.”

When she seemed to take a moment to pause here Lydia spoke up in question now, “What clothes do you wear?” This seemed to intrigue her and caused Claire to grin at her.

“Well for starters we wear very light clothing. The material is usually of a thin fabric, very light and airy. Most of us wear white but others wear blue. A few wear more earthy tones- like Aria and Primo. It’s really all a matter of what you’re comfortable in.”

“So are they like dress clothes or casual clothes or something different all together?”

Claire shook her head, “Those that are being taught by Nana Aletta where robes on the night of the lighting. Under the robe you can wear whatever you wish- for example Esta normally wears her bathing suit as after the lighting of the balefire we spend the night at the pit and there’s a pool. The rest of us wear normal clothes made of that light material I mentioned before. I usually wear a white dress that I made, Mia and Vedetta here also wear dresses. My boys-“ she motioned to Antioco and Thomaso, “wear pants and open neck shirts that I made for them. So basically you can wear whatever you like. But I recommend light material.” As if a thought occurred to her she supplied, “If you like- and you know how- you can make your own clothes like I did. I have the material for it. And I can even help you so that you have it done in time.”

“I like that idea. I have a few patterns in mind. And that means I can make Stiles’ robe too~” Lydia said with a kind of glee that had Stiles wanting to hide under the table forever.

“Does that mean you’ll be making clothes for all of us?” Derek asked a bit warily but with a little grin on his lips.

“Oh yes.”

“Well don’t worry about me. I already have clothes for this.” John inserted quickly before Lydia got any ideas. He was starting to see why Stiles had an aversion to shopping with her.

“You do?” Stiles asked in surprise.

“Yes. The year before you were born Claudia and I came here for the summer and we were here for the Solstice. And so Adrina- Alfredo’s mother- made clothes for me. I still have them and brought them with me.”

This apparently didn’t seem to deter Lydia. Instead she asked, “Do you mind if I see them. It might help me in making something for Derek and Isaac.”

With the same slightly wary look that Derek had worn John nodded in consent as Lydia wiggled in delight and took up another slice of pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a slightly longer chapter~
> 
> Woo~ I got 6 chapters in tonight~  
> Sheesh... it's 4:36 AM and I haven't been to sleep yet... Bed time for now and then more when I wake up~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	30. Oils, Herbs, and Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of prep work to be done.  
> And Lydia is apparently amaze-balls with a sewing machine...

            The entire week leading up to the Solstice was busy- just as Claire had indicated it would be. Stiles- and Lydia as she decided to take the chance to learn more where she could- learned that the “potions” they had to “brew” were actually the oils and herbs that they were to use for their cleansing baths the night before and morning of the Solstice.

“We brew them together so that the herbs infuse with the oils better. It’s easier than just sprinkling the oil and herbs into the water separately. They mix together better this way- and the scents mingle so that you get them all together- causing easier relaxation in the bath. And then you take a spray bottle and spritz a different mixture over your pillow that way you get better sleep as well.” Aunt Claire explained all this as they worked.

“So why do we make them so early?” Stiles wondered- as it was only Monday and the Solstice was Friday.

“They have to step to ensure that the herbs you picked this morning soak in the oils properly. And when we strain and press the herbs later this week all the oils that they soaked up will give him the potions for our baths and the sprays for our pillows.”

“How much do we put into the baths?” Lydia piped up then.

“Well it depends on you really. However much you want to put in is up to you. Just make sure that you have enough for both baths.” Lydia nodded as they focused on their work.

            While Stiles, Lydia, Aunt Claire, and the 5 Salvatorio children were busy brewing their potions- Derek, John, Isaac, Allison, and several of the Wereleopards of the Salvatorio Pack were busy cleaning out the Pit near the much talked of, but hardly ever seen Nana Aletta’s house.

The Pit was not the area that Aunt Claire had made it seem. Yes there was a pool- a large one in fact- but it wasn’t just a fire pit as the Hale pack had all thought it was- well all except for John. The Pit held a small pool house- small by Salvatorio standards at least- the large swimming pool, a bricked in 3 foot deep hole for the fire, a grill by the back door of the pool house, a paved patio, and some round patio and deck tables and chairs.

“This is not what I had imagined.” Allison stated as they looked around in awe.

“Same.” Derek and Isaac replied simultaneously.

“Just wait until the entire family is here. This place lights up in more ways than one.” John grinned as he walked over to Paolo and asked what needed to be done.

            Back at the guest house-several hours later- Aunt Claire had Stiles and Lydia in the living room going through a very large case filled with fabrics of all kinds of colors.

“Wow, when you said this was a light fabric this isn’t what I imagined.” Stiles was holding an edge of one of the bolts in his hands and the fabric felt like water running over his fingers. “I had something kind of see-through and cotton-like in mind.”

“No, this is better.” Claire chuckled as she pulled out a bolt of fabric the color of rubies.

“Oh!” Lydia had spotted the red fabric and was now eyeing it brightly, “That would be perfect for Stiles’ robe.” She made grabbing motions at it and grinned eagerly as Claire handed it over.

“There are other colors as well.” She said as she continued to look through the big crate of fabric.

“John’s clothes are various shades of green and brown- those are in here too,” she looked up for a moment as Derek and Allison trudged in looking as if they needed showers and Isaac bounced in behind them- also looking in need of cleaning but looking more alive than the other two.

“I think green would be a good color for Derek. Blue for Allison.” Claire suggested as she looked over the two and got an agreeing nod from Lydia who was now eyeing Isaac.

“Is there a pale gold in there?” She asked still looking at the curly haired wolf.

“There is. As well as silver. Maybe if you do something gold with a silver lining for him?”

The two females discussed fabric, clothes, and designs for another half an hour before Lydia demanded they all stand for her to take measurements. By that time Allison, Derek, and Isaac had all taken showers and changed clothes.

            Tuesday brought on another bout of cleaning- the pool house now- stocking- also of the pool house- and a lot of sewing. There was also the mandatory check of the potions every few hours or so as well as the gathering of all the clothes to be washed on Thursday. By this point Lydia had finished Stiles’ robe and accompanying clothes. The robe was a ruby red hooded cloak with a royal blue lining. It brushed the ground as he walked and the hood pulled all the way forward shielding his face from view. The clothes consisted of a red sleeveless shirt trimmed in pale green with loose fitting pants of the same colors.

As Stiles was ushered upstairs to try on his clothes and robe Lydia started in on Isaac’s clothes.

Wednesday was much like Tuesday, only with less cleaning and more food work. Apparently even though everything was going to be cooked at The Pit it was all prepared at everyone else’s houses.

While Lydia continued sewing and snipping- having dragged Allison in to help her- Stiles, Isaac, and Derek were shanghaied into helping with the prepwork along with Stiles’ dad.

“So we’re going to made several different marinades and then Derek I want you to go with Alfredo to deliver them to the others.” Derek nodded as Claire set bowls in front of him, Isaac and Stiles. “After we make the marinades Stiles you will get to work with me on the salad dressings, and Isaac you will help Antioco-“ she pointed out her oldest son who was walking into the kitchen with his father behind him; both carrying large butcher paper covered cuts of meat, “season the meats.” Both Hale Pack members nodded in reply.

The prep work took several hours. Marinades were made- some fruity, some earthy, one was extra tangy and Stiles found that to be his favorite. The Salad dressing was made in bulk- also taken to the other houses- and it was light and refreshing. But one thing all the marinades and dressing- even the seasonings Antioco and Isaac used- had in common; they all included the herbs that had been picked early Monday morning.

            Thursday it turned out was the least busy day of all. Lydia had finished everyone’s clothes by this point and they were all ready for Laundry. Allison would be wearing a white floor length dress with lacing on the bodice. Lydia’s dress was a bit shorter- coming just under her knees- and was the color of the sun. Isaac’s clothes were of a pale gold with silver lining and piping. He had a vest style shirt with wooden toggles for buttons and slacks of the same color and style. Derek’s clothes consisted of a sleeveless shirt like Stiles’ and loose fitting pants of almost a yoga pant style. Everything he wore was emerald green with a pale red lining and oriental pattern.

None of them knew how she’d managed it, but Lydia was a whiz with her sewing and everything looked amazing.

Once everyone’s clothes had been gathered and put into the wash it was time to deal with the potions.

Herbs were fished out of the oils- which by now smelled like a liquid garden- and were set into a contraption that Stiles had never seen in his life. Aunt Claire called it a press and he just took her word for it. The herbs were placed into mesh and cheese cloth sections that were hung into the press contraption in separate little sections. Crystal bottles were placed under each section and a lever was pulled down to begin the pressing process.

Aunt Claire then explained to Stiles and Lydia what would happen, “The press is tightened every hour for the next 4 hours to squeeze all the oils out of them. Once all the oils are extracted into the crystal bottles those will be used for our baths. The other oils still in the pots will be what we use to spray over our pillows tonight before we sleep.”

“What about the remaining herbs?” Lydia asked as she watched the press as liquid seeped down into the bottles at a surprising rapid rate.

“Those will go in our satchets that we’ll make after all the oils are extracted.”

“I’m guessing this has been done often enough that you know that it’s _exactly_ 4 hours?” Stiles asked in amusement as he too watched the press.

“Yup. It took some time, but we figured it out~” Stiles and Lydia laughed as she motioned for them to come with her to prepare the spray bottles.

Sure enough, 4 hours later and the bottles were full of the extracted oils and they were able to start on the little pouches that they would carry with them all day tomorrow.

The crystal bottles, spray bottles, satchets, and laundry were all done by 11 that morning. By lunch everything that needed to be done was done and the rest of the day was devoted to resting.

At lunch Aunt Claire went over the last couple of things that needed to be done while they all ate fresh salads and drank lemonade. “Before we take our baths tonight Stiles, I want to walk you through cleansing the guest house- Lydia you can help too- that way you’ll be able to do it yourself tomorrow morning. Then after that the 2 of you can go take your baths and then immediately get to bed. Don’t forget to spray your pillows.”

Aunt Claire then seemed to think of something, “If you think it will help the rest of you sleep well tonight you can have Lydia and Stiles spray down your pillows as well. There is fresh lavender and lavender oils so they will both help to promote calming and peaceful dreams.”

The occupants of the guest house all nodded in agreement as Aunt Claire smiled at them and nodded, “Alright then, off with the lot of you. Relax. Go do whatever you do when you have nothing important to deal with. The rest of us will do the same~”

As they cleared their dishes away and started for the guest house Aunt Claire took Derek aside to talk and Uncle Alfredo dragged John off to do whatever it was they were going to do.

That left Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac to wander on their own. “I want to go swimming.” Allison prompted getting agreement from the other 3 as they all now went off to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would be.  
> But I wanted to give an idea of the things that they had to do each day and a few of the conversations that went on in the process.  
> I hope you all like it~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~
> 
> (P.S. The next Chapter will be Derek-centric again~))


	31. So wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Claire talks to Derek.  
> Derek talks to Stiles.

            As Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles left the kitchen to get ready for swimming Aunt Claire pulled Derek into the sitting room to talk with him.

“So do you think he’s caught on yet?”

“I don’t know. My hints have been a bit overly subtle lately when I’ve been able to drop them. With everything that’s been going on this week I’ve not had much of a chance to let him know anything solid.”

Aunt Claire nodded and sat back in her squishy chair, “So what are you going to do?”

Derek shrugged, “I think I might go down with them to swim- or catch up with them I should say- and try to get him aside to talk to him before tonight. I want him to think on it. He needs to have a chance to make his own decisions about this. Yes I know what he says he wants. But I need him to know what exactly I want too.” The Alpha looks at her now and smiles a bit, “You told us the other day that the Solstice is a chance for new beginnings as well. I’m kind of hoping that’s when we get our chance.”

Aunt Claire’s smile answered Derek’s, “That sounds good to me. Go one Hale, talk to your Mage.”

She watched as Derek left the room now and smiled as she thought of the new links to be formed in the family pack.

            Derek was walking into the guest house as Stiles, Isaac, and the girls trooped down the stairs, “Hey Derek, you gonna join us down at the dock?” Isaac asked from over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah actually, that was the plan.” He gave them a smile before looking at Stiles, “But I have to steal Stiles away for a few minutes first. Can I talk to you?”

Stiles blinked in surprise but nodded, “Yeah, sure. You lot go ahead, we’ll meet you down there in a few.”

The other three nodded and headed out.

“What’s up Derek?” Stiles asked as he hopped off the last step and stood in front of the older male with a smile.

“Can we sit?” Derek motioned to the couch and chairs, moving over to take his own seat on the couch.

Stiles nodded and followed Derek, sitting on the chair he’d occupied when Lydia, Allison, and Isaac had been playing Monopoly.

“Stiles I have to say something, and ask you a question, but I don’t want you to give me any kind of an answer just yet. I really want you to think about it before you say anything. Okay?”

Stiles kept silent but nodded to agree.

“Stiles I don’t know if you caught them at all, but all week- when I’ve been able to- I’ve kind of been hinting- maybe badly to be honest- at returning those feelings that you admitted to having the other day at lunch.

Derek could tell that Stiles knew what he was talking about. But still he kept quiet- a fact for which Derek was kind of glad as this allowed him to continue on through his nerves. “But where I know what it is that you are saying that you want, I need you to know that for me, it’s not just about wanting you.”

Stiles looks confused now as he cocks his head to the side and scrunches his face up in silent question.

Derek chuckles a little and rubs his hands on his pants nervously, “Stiles yes, I want you. But I want so much more than you. I want _You._ And everything that entails.” Stiles seemed to start to understand so Derek then went on to explain everything the same way he’d said it to Aunt Claire in the Library that day.

By the time Derek was done- now staring at his hands- Stiles was staring at him with eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

“So wait…”

Derek shook his head and stopped him, “No. Don’t say anything. Just think about it for now. Don’t say anything until tomorrow night. For now, we swim.”

Stiles stopped talking and nodded. As Derek stood up he saw a soft smile on the younger’s face as he apparently got lost in thought. Derek took this moment of distraction to grin and lean over, pressing a light kiss to the corner of that thoughtful smile.

Derek was rewarded with a full body shiver- quite visible too- and a blinking stare as he continued to grin and head for the stairs to go get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~!! SLOW BUILD PRODUCES RESULTS~!!


	32. I'm ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reflects.

            Stiles was sitting alone on the edge of his chair now. Derek had gone to get changed and the Stilinski male was left there with a shocked expression, a stupid little half grin, and wide eyes. Derek said that he’d tried dropping hints. They had been subtle. Maybe overly subtle? What had he been talking about?

Stiles mentally went back over the last several days. And now that he was thinking about it, since Derek and the others got here Derek had been acting odd at random points. When he’d said that they’d come to get him he’d stated that they needed him.

“Some more than others…” Stiles breathed the words when it hit him what Derek might have actually meant at the time.

He then let his mind wander and focus on everything about Derek since that day. Even if he hadn’t noticed it all at the time Derek had been watching him constantly. He was always in the room with Stiles- even if it was several minutes later. Since Saturday afternoon he’d been much more open with himself. Telling them things that they hadn’t known before- like that he’d worked at a Pizza shop in New York, laughing easier, blushing freely…

Maybe those things weren’t solely directed at Stiles, but they may have been for Stiles’ benefit. Maybe to show that Derek wasn’t always the grumpy Sourwolf they’d all come to know? Yeah. Stiles liked to think that might be it. And who knew, maybe it was.

But now as Stiles continued to think about it he could remember more of the last week involving Derek. This trip was for Stiles. But Derek was going out of his way to be helpful more so than he normally would. It was like he was voluntarily trying to make this trip for Stiles the best he’d ever been on. And maybe all of this was overly subtle to Derek. But to Stiles- now- it was more obvious than he’d realized.

Derek was coming down the stairs in his swim trunks, flip flops, and his towel slung over his shoulder when Stiles came to a realization.

“Ready to go?” Derek asked with a smile and moved to the door as Stiles stood up and walked over to him.

“Yeah.” Stiles answered the Wolf’s smile with one of his own, “I’m ready.”

Derek wouldn’t know for a while just how much meaning those words held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis short.  
> But it's kind of a filler until the next chapter.  
> And well it was needed for me to make the next couple of chapters work in my head~
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying it~  
> Let me know what you think below~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	33. Allison's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer extended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of Allison-centric. The idea popped into my head and I ran with it.  
> Hopefully you guys don't mind and like it~

            Dinner that night was pasta, salad, wine, and homemade gelato for dessert. The entire house was open- windows and doors letting in the cool night breeze and sounds of the night. The waves could be heard crashing against the cliff face below as everyone enjoyed their meal.

“So what happens tomorrow?” Lydia finally asked what Stiles had been thinking.

“Well when we wake up, you, Stiles, the children, and myself will take our baths. Then when we get dressed for the day we’ll put on the clothes that we’ll be wearing for the day. Then we’ll go about our day like normal until around 3.”

Alfredo picked up here as Claire finished, “At that point we’ll go down to The Pit where Paolo and I will get the grill started and start cooking everything for dinner.”

“At sunset, Nana Aletta will begin the starting of the lighting of the balefire. Stiles, you and Lydia will join her and the children in doing this. All you have to do is follow her lead and repeat after her.”

“Esta dice che è sempre un po 'di fretta, quando si accende il fuoco, così per un po' dopo vi sentirete un po '... alta, per mancanza di una parola migliore.”

Stiles snorted at Antioco’s words and then translated for the others, “He says that we’ll kind of be high after the lighting. It’s from the rush of power.”

“Oh fun.” Lydia remarked as she took a bite of her salad.

At this point Aunt Claire looked over at Allison now, “I know that you’re a hunter, but even you would benefit from a bit of knowledge here.”

Allison blinked in shock and looked back at Aunt Claire now, “Me?”

“Yes. You could learn protective runes and how to integrate them and infuse them with certain protection spells.”

It was Derek now who spoke up, “That sort of thing could be useful, Allison. You might even be able to learn how to add different runes and enchantments of effectiveness on your weapons.”

She was looking at Derek in a contemplative manner now as Stiles offered up, “And that’s something you can also learn from Deaton. There are 3 runes of distance, assurance, and perfection on my gun that he taught me.”

“Is that why your grip feels different?” John asked suddenly when Stiles said this.

“Yeah. He taught me runes first and that was what I did with them.”

“You have a gun?” Isaac and Derek both asked at the same time.

“Anyway, back to the point at hand.” Aunt Claire called them all to order with an amused tone. “It’s up to you Allison. You however wouldn’t be learning from Nana Aletta though. You and Lydia will be learning from me. What I would teach you would be more basic spells. But basic doesn’t always mean weak. The spells and runes as well as enchantments I’d teach you are powerful and effective.”

Allison looked back at Derek now, “Well? What do you think?”

Derek shook his head, “You’re the Matriarch of your family.”

“But I’m a Beta in your pack.” She countered.

“Yes, but you’re a high ranking one. You’re our protector. You, Lydia… and Stiles-“ the last name was added with a pointed look to the one in question, “are the front line after me, Scott, and Boyd.” He leaned across the table and placed a hand on top of hers, “This decision is up to you.”

“I have to go call Scott…” Allison nodded at Derek and turned her hand over under his to squeeze it before getting up from the table and leaving the room.

Derek watched her go with a light smile before turning back to the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was also a bit ADD as well. But I kind of like how it turned out.  
> Hope you all do as well~
> 
> Esta dice che è sempre un po 'di fretta, quando si accende il fuoco, così per un po' dopo vi sentirete un po '... alta, per mancanza di una parola migliore = Esta says that it’s always a bit of a rush when you light the fire, so for a while afterwards you'll feel kind of… high, for lack of a better word


	34. Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack dreams of things past, present, and possible futures and sleep is a wondrous thing.

            They were finishing up with dinner and cleaning up when Allison returned, a soft smile on her lips. “Scott agrees with Derek. I think I’ll do it.”

Aunt Claire gave her a smile and a nod then turned to the counter and back to Allison with a bulb like crystal phial in hand. “This is the oil you’ll add to the bath you’ll take tonight.” She placed it in Allison’s hand followed by a small spray bottle, “And this one is the spray for your pillow.”

“To the three of you I suggest sleeping in minimal clothing tonight.” Her words were met with 2 separate choking noises. One from Derek and the other from John. But they were ignored as Aunt Claire continued on, “And with the weather being as it is, I also suggest sleeping with the windows open.”

She took that moment to look at the rest of the room’s occupants, “That goes for all of you. There are extra spray bottles for each of you. I had Antioco put them on the kitchen counter in the guest house earlier. Now, Stiles and Lydia you two go bathe. Allison you can use one of the spare bathrooms here. Off you go now. Shoo.” With that the three turned and left the room in search of clothes for bed and towels for bathing.

            Cleansing of the houses consisted of sage burning, crystal placing, and salt bowls with complimenting crystals in various rooms.

Each person in the guest house was given a satchet to place under their pillows and they sprayed said pillows with the potions mixture that had been brewed that morning.

Dreams came easy to each that night. But they weren’t all good from the start. And some dreams were memories best left alone…

            Isaac dreamt of his father and brother. Dreamt of a time when things were good. When people were happy. But then those dreams turned to darker times. Times after his brother’s death. His dreams turned to the times when his father would punish him with being locked away. Of nights spent in darkness where fear was the only thing that kept him sane. His dreams turned then to the night Derek gave him a way out. The night that Derek saved him. His dreams moved through all the memories from there on like a bullet train. As he slept his dreams became a movie of memories that lead to the person he was now. To the family he had now.

            In the room down from Isaac’s the Sheriff dreamt of his wife Claudia. His dreams were different than Isaac’s he didn’t relive his memories. Instead he sat watching a movie with Claudia. The movie was of his life since her death. She talked to him, laughed with him, and even complimented him. She made him feel happy again. Happier than he’d been in a long time. She even gave him advice on dating when there was a particular scene on the screen. John blushed, laughed, and cried with her like he used to and it was wonderful. He may miss his wife all the time, but he knew then that she would always be happy for him no matter what.

            In the room shared by Lydia and Allison the red head’s dreams were a cacophony of memories and things that hadn’t even happened yet. They were things that she had planned for herself and each plan lead down different paths. Each path had good and bad endings but no matter what her paths always seemed to lead her back to the Pack. To her home. To her family. And she was okay with that.

            Allison’s dreams were a whirlwind of everything her life had been before and what it was now. It was color, it was fear and love and hate. Every emotion in her dreams had a color all its own. And every person had an emotion associated with them; so too a color. Some people had multiple colors for with them different conflicting emotions- like her mother. When the former Argent Matriarch showed in her dreams she was awash with colors. Red for anger, blue for sadness, green for fear, and a pale violet for love. Allison was angry with her mother for always seeming to be without compassion. She was sad for having lost her so soon. Allison too had always had a fear of her mother- with her harsh assertive ways, her bold take action attitude, and her seemingly cold heart. But above all, and no matter what, Allison loved her mother. And that was always what it came down to. Allison’s capacity to love the people that loved her too no matter what.

            In Derek’s room the Alpha’s dreams were much the same as Isaac’s had been. Memories. His dreams were of laughter, fights, quiet nights, and movies in the living room. He watched as his life played out in black and pale muted colors behind his eyelids. He watched as all color bled from the scenes as his home burned to the ground. He watched his life in New York as it too played out in black and white. Derek was then very nearly startled into wakefulness when vibrant colors exploded into his dreams again when the scene was the first time he saw Stiles and Scott in the forest. Derek was sure he was laughing in his sleep now as he realized that _of course_ Stiles would be the one that brought color and life back into his world. For he now watched his dreams as Stiles was always the one point of vibrancy in everything he would do from then on.

            Stile’s dreams weren’t much different from Derek’s. But it was more sound based. His dreams were filled with his mother and father and happiness. Sound was clear but soft. Laughter sounded like background music to a scene. Crying and fighting were hard heartbeats of noise that made one flinch. After he watched his mother die again sound turned muted. Like the adults in the Charlie Brown cartoons everything was mumbled and senseless, and nothing seemed to sound right. But all at once sound returned to the dreams like the THX sound check at the beginning of an awesome movie and in the dark of Stiles’ room there was a snort of surprise as he rolled over and nuzzled back into his pillow- a grin spreading across his lips in sleep as Derek brought clarity back into his life again.

When the Italy grounded portion of the Hale pack would awaken the next morning each would claim the best night of sleep they’d had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this flows, but I like it for now.  
> Hope you all do too~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	35. Proud of both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is kind of bossy, Stile's brain shorts out, and Stiles and his dad talk.

            The following morning went rather the same way the night prior had. Cleansing baths were had and houses were cleaned up of messes made in the morning and everyone got dressed and ready for the day.

“Lydia, I don’t have to put the robe on yet. Would you cut it out!” Stiles danced out of the red head’s reach and took the robe from her with a mild glare.

“I want to make sure it fits you properly.” She huffed as she made to reach for him again.

“You made sure it fit properly 3 times after you finished making it. I haven’t changed in 2 days. You can knock it the hell off.” He was starting to get really annoyed and the nerves for what the day had in store coupled with Lydia being a fashion ass wasn’t helping at all.

“Lydia, leave him alone.” Derek’s voice came into the room from the hallway. Stiles turned to thank him and was brought up short by the way that Derek looked in the clothes that Lydia made for him. It took several minutes after Stiles’ brain short circuited for him to come to the conclusion that it should be illegal for Derek to wear sleeveless shirts. And a moment after that for him to realize that Lydia’s giggling and Derek’s smirk meant that he’d said that out loud.

“Yes. Yes you did.” Derek pushed off the door frame now and turned to head back down the hall. “Leave him alone Lydia. Go pick on Allison or Isaac instead.”

Stiles watched with a half pout, half smirk as Lydia huffed and stomped from his room muttering under her breath about evil werewolves and conspiracies against her. In the quiet of his room now he took his robe in hand and walked to the balcony doors. Opening them he stepped out onto the bleach white balcony and stared out at the bright blue and green waters. Closing his eyes now he stood there running the fabric of his robe through his fingers and listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff face below him.

It was a soothing sound and he was so caught up in it that he didn’t hear his father’s voice behind him until the Sheriff cleared his throat and tried again for what Stiles could only assume was the 4th or 5th time to gain his attention.

“Sorry Dad, I guess I was distracted.” He blushed a bit when the elder man gave him a smirk.

“Yeah. I could see that. What were you thinking about so intently?”

Stiles shrugged and shook his head, “Not much really. Just about mom and everything that I’ve gone through since she died.”  He was blushing again as his mind wandered back to his dreams the night before. “I was also thinking about Derek…”

“Oh? What about him?” John asked as he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest.

“Just about all the things that have happened in my life since he came back to Beacon Hills.”

John stepped up to railing and leaned on it, both arms resting upon the wood surface as he stared out over the view, “A lot has happened since then.” He could feel Stiles nod beside him. “You and Scott have made new friends, you got a girlfriend, Scott got a girlfriend, you broke up with your girlfriend, Scott is remarkably still with his girlfriend.”

Stiles snorted a bit, “That is kind of amazing to be honest.”

“And now you’re coming into what your mother would call your inheritance.”

“I wish she was here for it all…”

“In a way she is. She’ll always be with us.”

Stiles looked sideways at his dad now and grinned a bit, “You ever gonna do anything about Miss McCall?”

John smirked a bit and ducked his head, a blush crossing his cheeks before disappearing just as quickly as it had come, “That’s part of why I’m here. I want to cleanse myself- my soul if you will. It’s time for me to move on.”

Stiles looked fully at his father now and smiled softly with a nod.

“She’d be proud of you, Son.”

“I think she’d be proud of both of us, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I'm finally starting to get back to writing.  
> My muse has returned so I'll be adding chapters as they come.  
> It'll be a bit slow as I'm writing other pieces as well, but it should be a bit steady.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~  
> Love and good reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
